Monde parallèle
by Nims32
Summary: Elsa et Anna sont deux sœurs inséparables. Depuis leur adoption à Burgess, leur vie semble paisible et normale. Mais l'ainée, Elsa, reçoit d'étranges rêves qui lui font ressentir des choses si réelles et s'avérant être du déjà vécu. Pourtant impossible de se rappeler de leur vie passée. De plus, de nombreux évènements surviennent et vont s'accroîre jusqu'à une vérité bouleversante.
1. Chapitre 1 - Prologue

**MONDE PARALLÈLE...**

PROLOGUE

Un jour, nous nous étions demandé si notre rassemblement aurait été réalité. J'en avais rêvé. Le simple désir de savoir à quel point, l'amour, était une qualité si grande et si allègre qu'il en épanouissait mon euphorie. Il y eut un temps où j'aurais refusé toute démarche concernant ce sentiment envers mon entourage. Mais le caractère hardi de ma jeune sœur, avait pu mettre tout cela en évidence. Par ma plus grande joie. Et ce, jusqu'à ce que l'éternité nous l'accorde. Soit elle avait fait une terrible erreur en s'étant épris d'un traître, mais les erreurs mettent en évidence des leçons.  
L'amertume de mes années passées était oublié. La liberté ! Oh !  
Plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés déjà. Notre histoire givrante semblait déjà loin, mais laissait encore une cicatrice qui se refermait déjà. Juste avant qu'un chamboulement qui aille au-delà de l'imagination ne nous projette dans une histoire que personne n'est connu jusque-là...  
Une nuit étoilée se dessinait. Les boules de feu, qui brillaient à des années-lumière de là, dansaient. Leur lueur vive propageait en moi, un sentiment de bienveillance et de repos. Les arbres fiers, projetaient des ombres sur le sol. Aucun bruit. Je fermais les yeux et inspirais à pleins poumons. L'air frais et doux émanait des odeurs forestières. Une légère brise effleura mon visage avec une certaine délicatesse. Et puis une branche craqua. J'ouvrais les yeux cherchant d'où pouvait provenir le bruit, en vain.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demandais-je d'une voix mal assurée.

Seul mon écho me répondit. Je fronçais les sourcils avec une crainte.

« Tu ne me connais pas, mais je t'observe depuis des années. »  
La voix grave d'un homme me fit frissonner. L'endroit d'où elle provenait été sombre, cachée par l'ombre des arbres. Je reculais. Mon cœur cognait dans ma poitrine, tellement que je pouvais ressentir le battement de mes tempes dans ma tête. Je me figeais tout à coup, surprise.

« L'heure de ta fin est venue. »

Mes membres se crispaient. Jamais je ne m'aurais senti aussi vulnérable si ce n'était que mon interlocuteur se trouvait tapissait dans l'ombre.

« Qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous ? » Hurlais-je à son égard.

Le lourd silence me pesait plus que tout, je me préparais à courir, lorsque la voix sembla me chuchoter dans mon dos.

« Toi. »

C'en était trop, n'importe où je courais, n'importe où je me dirigeais. Me savoir loin de cet individu me soulagerait plus que tout. Ma tresse volait derrière moi. Ma respiration accélérée me faisait désormais mal. La force de mes jambes se dépensait à une vitesse qui était anormale. Elles me brûlaient. Je poussais alors un hurlement. Je venais de mettre un pied dans le vide. Je tombais telle une pierre. Je croyais en ma fin. Je fermais les yeux priant. La force à laquelle je tombais me mettait le haut-le-cœur. Un choc stoppa ma respiration. L'eau glacée engourdissait le moindre de mes membres. Avec une douleur immense, je me débattais pour repartir à la surface et prendre une grande bouffée d'air. Soudain, celle-ci se figea en une épaisse couche de glace. Je frappais avec les quelques forces qu'il me restait, mais en vain. L'air me manqua, et la peur aussi grande soit-elle méprit et m'étouffa dans ma panique. Mes paupières se fermèrent et laissèrent rentrer avec elles, une mort assurée.

« NON ! Hurlais-je, prise au désespoir.  
Je me redressais sur mon lit, trempée. Mon réveil affichait deux heures du matin. Les larmes dégoulinèrent avec acharnement le long de mes joues. Ma respiration saccadée me donnait des tremblements. Je reculais jusqu'à me cogner la tête contre le rebord de mon lit. Mes yeux étaient exorbités par la terreur de me retrouver encore prise au piège sous cet enfer, cette eau glacée qui ne donnait aucune échappatoire à la vie.  
Alertée par mes cris, une personne déboula d'une peur affichée sur le visage. Une bretelle de son débardeur couleur émeraude, retombait sur son bras ayant une peau jeune et fragile. Elle semblait essoufflée d'avoir couru. Elle secoua la tête et se précipita sur moi, voyant mes spasmes. Tendit que mon regard fixait le vague, elle me prit dans ses bras avec tendresse et me caressa les cheveux. Je cherchais à fuir l'horrible vison et à reprendre mon contrôle. Me laissant bercer par son doux parfum, j'ouvrais la bouche :

« A... Anna... Je... Je... » Mais ma voix se brisa dans le vide.

« Chut... Je suis là Elsa, tout va bien... -me chuchota-t-elle de sa voix mielleuse- « Rien de ce que tu as pu voir ou ressentir n'était réel, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Les vacances servent à se reposer, et tu en as besoin. Lucy et Henri reviennent dans une semaine. Ne t'en fais pas. »

Collée à ma sœur, je me laissais emporter dans un sommeil qui n'allait pas durer.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE 1

Cette nuit avait été affligeante. Le nombre incessant de mes cauchemars me tourmentait. Tous avaient un lien. Mais lequel ? Aucune idée. Les rayons réchauffants du soleil, étaient filtrés par les vitres de la cuisine et imprégnaient l'espace d'une douce lumière orangé, ce qui annonçait une matinée ensoleillait à Burgess. La tasse posait devant moi, était rempli de thé glacé. J'étais plutôt matinale. Par habitude... Ma sœur, Anna, quant à elle, était plutôt paresseuse si je pouvais dire. L'image de la voir décoiffée m'esquissait un sourire. Nous avions été adoptées par un couple qui cherchait à avoir des enfants, mais qui ne pouvait pas en avoir par eux même. Leur voyage d'affaires était une habitude. Anna et moi avions connu un traumatisme, qui avait causé une perte de nos souvenirs, nos parents disaient-ils. Je n'en croyais pas un mot, ma sœur étant jeune et naïve, ne le pensait pas non plus. Ma mémoire me renvoyait des images où des scènes qui se passaient généralement dans mes rêves ou cauchemars... Anna en avait quelques fois, mais ne les prenait pas au bon sens du terme, plutôt comme des images imaginaires. Un bruit me fit sursauter :

« C'est rien ! J'ai dit bonjour au mur ! » La voix de ma sœur s'éleva non loin de là.  
En effet, elle venait de se prendre le mur. Elle entra, comme à son habitude, les cheveux en bataille et se massant la tempe.

« La prochaine fois, tu devrais lui passer également mon bonjour, par simple politesse. » Ironisais-je.

« Fais-toi plaisir ! Mais moi, j'ai eu ma dose pour ce matin. Attends, tout à l'heure, j'ai renversé ma brosse à dents et je lui ai dit pardon ! Une preuve de plus que l'heure à laquelle tu te lève n'est pas pour moi et ne le sera jamais ! Sur ce, majesté, je pars prendre mon chocolat. »  
Un moment d'égarement traversa mon esprit lorsqu'elle me fit une révérence tirant sur les bouts de son short gris. Je secouais la tête et bus une gorgée de mon thé glacé, le temps que ma sœur trouve la poudre en chocolat qu'elle renversa par la suite. Maladroite aurais-je pu dire aussi.  
Le temps que la matinée passe, je m'étais préparé soigneusement. Vêtue d'une chemise en jeans couleur ciel, les manches retroussées, d'un slim noir et d'une paire de ballerines dans les tons beige à dentelle blanche. Après avoir enfilé une veste, je sortais dehors, ébloui par l'éclat du manteau de neige qui recouvrait le sol. Le soleil qui reflétait ses rayons dessus, laissait apparaître un spectacle magnifique et une brillance extrême. Ma peau blanche se confondait entre les quelques flocons qui tombaient. Je soufflais et longeais une barrière en bois, me laissant guider. Je m'arrêtais devant un groupe d'enfant accompagnait d'un jeune homme aux cheveux argentés, qui jouaient à une bataille de neiges dans un parc. Pur comme innocence. Un sourire amusé s'étendit sur mes lèvres lorsque l'un d'entre eux reçu une boule-de-neige sur le visage et tomba en arrière. Les rires ne pouvaient être plus joyeux qu'en ce moment précis.

« Elsa ! »

Je détournais la tête suivant d'où provenait l'interpellation de mon prénom. Anna arrivait en trombe. Ses joues et son nez rosé. Elle portait un manteau presque polaire bleu foncé accompagné d'un jeans collant à ses fines jambes. Elle se mit à côté de moi, observant ma préoccupation quelques instants plus tôt.  
« C'est réjouissant de voir qu'il y en a qui s'amuse par ici. » Fit-elle.

« En, effet. -continuant d'observer leur bataille, j'essayais de me refouler des moments passés mais mes souvenirs restaient comme... Évanouis. Te souviens-tu de notre enfance ? »

Elle mit un temps avant de répondre, mais secoua la tête tristement.

« Rarement. Enfin, je veux dire que, je... Je ne me souviens pas clairement, mais que je... Enfin, tu vois... »

« Tout à fait. » Rigolais-je.

Soudain, quelque chose me percuta de pleins fouet. Je venais de me recevoir une boule-de-neige sur le visage. Ma sœur, qui était la cause de ce geste, rigolait en ce pliant en deux.

« Ah oui, tu veux jouer à ça ! » Je creusais dans la neige et formais une boule bien ronde, que je lançai sur celle qui s'était moqué. Celle-ci se ramassa sur elle-même. Ainsi débuta une bataille plutôt vive. Même les enfants s'étaient arrêtés pour nous observer avec étonnement. Je me cachais derrière une voiture garée sur le trottoir, près de la barrière en bois. De savoir le visage heureux de ma sœur, me rendait un sourire et me faisait oublier la nuit dernière. Je me levais avec rapidité et fouillais de mes yeux les environs à sa recherche. Je me retournais et surprise ! Une autre boule à neiges. Nous rigolâmes comme des folles. Puis, après avoir attiré une attention des plus étonnés sur nous, je fixais ma sœur qui s'était empressée de leur dire bonjour et d'aller à leur rencontre. Évidemment, la curiosité de ma sœur, m'obligeait à faire de même.

« Mon prénom est Anna et voici ma sœur, Elsa. »

« Moi s'est Jamie » Répondit un petit garçon aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux noisette.  
Je hochais de la tête en leur égard, puis mon attention fut attirée par le jeune homme aux cheveux argenté qui s'appuyait sur une sorte de bâton courbé au bout, qui resté en retrait. De plus près, il m'aurait semblé le voir pieds nus. Son pull se découpait sur les maisons enneigées. Je lui adressais un sourire. Contrairement à lui, qui se retourna pour jeter un coup d'œil en arrière et que, quand il comprit que c'était à son égard, il eut une expression stupéfaite. Il ouvrait la bouche en fronçant les sourcils, comme s'il essayait de comprendre. Sa réaction me parut bizarre...

« Elsa ! -cria Anna en me faisant signe- Que regarde-tu ? »  
Un des enfants, Jamie, esquissa un sourire de joie en regardant le jeune homme qui ne cessait de me fixer, puis moi. Anna qui scrutait l'endroit où il se trouvait m'interrogea en me faisant un signe d'incompréhension. Je crus qu'elle ne le voyait pas.

« Tu arrives à le voir ? » Me questionna Jamie en sautillant sur place.  
Me prenait-il pour une folle ?

« Enfin, oui voyons ! »

Il ouvrit de grands yeux et trépignait de joie débordante.

« Voir qui ? Demanda Anna.

Jamie se retourna les yeux brillants d'excitation.

« Et bien Jack Frost ! »

Un long silence s'abattit alors. Seul le murmure du vent se fit entendre. Les branches des arbres se cognaient les unes contre les autres et leur frottement résonnait dans ma tête. Je ne cessais de fixer Jamie jusqu'au moment où je secouais la tête :

« Qui ça ? » Demandais-je d'une petite voix aigus.

« L'esprit de l'Hiver ! » Me répondit-il.

« Jack Frost est une allégorie de l'Hiver, souvent dis comme espiègle, sinistre avec un caractère enfantin, bref ce personnage est un vieux conte de grand mère. » Fit Anna avec mon plus grand étonnement. Je me retournais pour la fixer.

« Depuis quand tu sais lire toi ? »

En guise de réponse, elle me fit une grimace qui lui fit retrousser se son nez rougit par le froid. Mais je ressentis un moment d'hésitation en me tournant pour voir ce « Jack Frost », qui, n'avait pas bougé. Un gène m'envahit lorsqu'il fit un pas, mon réflexe fut de reculer. Je secouais la tête sans m'en rendre compte. Le manque de sommeil n'arrangeait rien de bon. Je ne pensais pas que le fait de voir une sorte d'allégorie imaginaire pouvait me faire perdre la tête... Et pourtant ? Mon imagination ? Non non, le jeune garçon avait bel et bien dit son nom. Le cris des enfants joyeux ne me parvenait pas correctement tellement que je m'étais noyé dans mes songes.

« Alors, ça fait quoi de le voir ? »

La question de Jamie me fit revenir auprès d'eux.

« Hein ? »

« Bah Jack Frost ! Répondit-il.

Ne voulant attiser aucune autre explosion d'exaltation, je me poussais à répondre sans trop d'importance :

« Je ne vois personne, je regardais juste la vue sur les maisons d'en face. Il se trouve que j'aime beaucoup la construction recouvert de neige. »

Quoi qu'il en était, le mensonge n'était pas pour moi. De plus, le jeune garçon fit une moue. Anna me regardais d'un air entendu, sachant pertinemment que j'essayais d'éviter le sujet. _Elle ne me prends pas pour une folle par hasard ?!_ Me dis-je. Pourtant, les amis de Jamie chuchotèrent quelque chose à ce dernier. Il fit non de la tête en désapprouvant ce qu'ils disaient.

« C'est impossible... murmura-t-il.

Une vague de pitié me transperça le cœur. Il avait cru pendant un instant que je partageais leur croyance de voir ce -Jack Frost-. Je me faisais par la suite à l'idée que s'était dû à ma tension faible. Que la silhouette du jeune homme n'avait pas été réelle. Je n'osais tout de même plus regarder où ce dernier se trouvait, de peur à me retrouver face à mes propres doutes encore une fois.

Anna me prit soudainement par le bras en saluant les enfants d'un signe de main exagéré.

« Bon désolé pour le dérangement et enchanté d'avoir fait votre connaissance ! Au revoir ! » Leur cria t-elle.

Je fut alors entraîné de force. Je n'eus pas le temps de voir leur réaction que nous étions presque arrivé au seuil de notre porte. Je poussais un soupir en me dégageant.

« Tu peux me dire ce qu'il s'est réellement passé hein ? » s'empressa ma sœur.

« Quoi ? répondis-je prise au dépourvus.

Elle fronça les sourcils et racla sa gorge avec exagération, ce qu'elle faisait toujours lorsqu'elle voulait savoir quelque chose. Je croisais les bras, un sourire amusé s'affichant sur mon visage illuminé par le reflet blanc de la neige.

« Depuis quand tu t'irrite aussi facilement très cher sœur ? Serais-tu jalouse que j'ai pu remarquer quelque chose -d'incroyable- et pas toi ? Tentais-je de retourner le sujet contre elle.

Elle fit une petite moue, avant de se reprendre et de balancer ses cheveux roux dans son dos. Ceux-ci volèrent avec élégance, comme glissant sur la surface du vent.

« Je pense surtout aussi que ton manque de sommeil et tes insomnies te rendent un peu zozo. »

De son index, elle fit le geste de le tourner rapidement autour de sa tempe. Je la regardais de haut en bas, toujours adopté de ma même position. Je poussais alors un soupir en poussant la porte pour pénétrer à l'intérieur de notre foyer.

« Quoi qu'il en était, oublions ça. » Finissais-je.

Elle ne fit pas de remarque et approuva ce que je venais de dire. La chaleur et la lumière du jour imprégnaient les lieux spacieux. D'un côté le salon, de l'autre la cuisine. En face se tenait un escalier qui menait à un couloir qui contenait plusieurs pièce : les chambres en parti, les nôtres, celle de nos parents adoptifs se trouvait en bas. Je me débarrassais de mon manteau en l'accrochant au crochet de fer sur le mur de l'entrée quand Anna m'emboîta le pas :

« Je meurs de faim ! Tu n'imagine pas à quel point ! »

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Ses pas lourds résonnaient dans tout le rez de chaussée. L'on pouvait même ressentir la vibration du sol. Mieux valait la laisser manger de crainte à ce que la maison ne s'écroule sur ses bonds de réclamation de nourriture. Bien sûr je savais expressément que j'exagérais. Mais tout de même... l'idée de voir s'effondrer notre foyer sous sa colère me fit frissonner. Cela était impossible. Sa taille gracieuse ne lui en donnerait jamais l'avantage. Je me passais la main sur la nuque, chassant des gouttes de pluie imaginaires.

« Où est le chocolat ?! »

Le hurlement de ma sœur me fit sursauter. Je m'apprêtais à la rejoindre quand la sonnerie du téléphone fixe sonna dans la cuisine. Anna décrocha immédiatement. En quelques pas, je la rejoignit. Lorsqu'elle fut à portée de vue je constatais qu'elle s'était assise sur la table en bloc qui s'incrustait dans le carrelage. Ses pieds nus pendant dans le vide et se balançant d'avant en arrière, ses talons cognant sur le vernis qui résonnait en un bruit sourd.

« Allô ? Oh oui ! Lucy ! Je vais bien et vous ? Oui, oui, oui bien sûr. Tout se passe très bien ! Non ne t'en fait pas ! Pardon ? » Elle me lança un bref coup d'œil avant de zyeuter la pièce dans tout les sens. Elle baissa la voix comme si une personne était entrée subitement et ne devais rien entendre « Les cauchemars d'Elsa ne se sont pas vraiment... améliorez... mais elle va bien. Hmmm... Bien sûr. ».

Rien qu'à la pensée de revisionner le cauchemar de la nuit dernière me figea. Anna me tendit le téléphone en se pinçant les lèvres avant d'ajouter :

« C'est pour toi. »

Je clignais des yeux et prit l'appareil d'un geste assez délicat pour ensuite le porter à mon oreille :

« Allô ? »

 _« Oui Elsa ? Comment vas tu ? Anna m'a dit que t'es cauchemars ne s'étaient pas améliorés. »_

Je levais les yeux pour plonger dans ceux de ma sœur avant de lui tourner le dos entourant un bras sous le dessous de ma poitrine.

« Bonjour Lucy. Je vais bien, cette nuit a été difficile mais ça va. »

 _« Tu as l'air pourtant d'avoir une voix fatigué. »_ Remarqua-t-elle peu convaincue. _« A tu pris tes calmants ? »_

« Oui, oui, bien sûr. Hier soir. »

La voix de ma tutrice s'adoucissait aussitôt dans un ton de bienveillance.

 _« Très bien, pense bien à les prendre surtout. Henry et moi reviendront dans quelques jours, notre séjour à été raccourcis... Et... »_

Je ne pus entendre la fin de sa phrase, Anna me faisait signe et essayait d'attirer mon attention. Je secouais la tête en lui intimant le silence, mais celle-ci ne m'écouta sûrement pas. Je me concentrais sur ce que me disait Lucy, essayant d'ignorer les signaux et appels de ma sœur.

 _« Nous vous avons laissez un boite d'argent pour l'achat des courses. Pense bien à laisser prendre à ta sœur ce qu'elle désire en chocolat, tu connais la marque...»_

Je lançais un regard amusé en direction de cette dernière qui se tordait dans tout les sens pour qu'on lui prête attention.

« Oui ne t'en fais pas. Lui assurais-je. On vous embrasse aussi et -je veillerais bien à ce qu'Anna ait le chocolat de son choix.- »

J'avais volontairement haussé la voix à ma dernière phrase pour que ma sœur capte bien l'information. Sa mine satisfaite fis comme un accusé de réception. Je raccrochais alors, poussant un rire étouffé. L'après-midi se déroula avec calme. Ma sœur m'avait harcelé pour qu'on puisse partir sur le champ au supermarché :

« Allez ! S'il te plaît ! En plus c'est qu'à dix minutes d'ici à pied ! » Avait-elle supplié.

« Tu peux toujours y aller pour admirer la vitre si tu veux. » Avais-je finis par lui répondre, agacé

« Il vont peux être finir par m'ouvrir ! »

« Oooh même le dimanche il ne pourront rien y faire. »

Elle était parti bouder dans le salon devant la télévision. Malheureusement pour elle, le fait de voir de la publicité marketing concentré sur le chocolat avait attisé sa rage. Il n'y avait décidément que ce goût sucré qui faisait ressortir son côté enfant boudeur. Malgré tout, elle s'avisait d'une grande maturité la plupart du temps, ce qui faisait son côté charmeur. En bref, la journée c'était bien déroulée et le chapitre du jeune homme aux cheveux argenté n'était plus qu'un souvenir éteint. Anna était parti ce couché. Quant à moi, je m'étais installé sur le fauteuil à lire un livre. Je buvais littéralement l'histoire et j'adsorbais la moindre des actions qui s'y déroulées. Je me résignais tout de même à arrêter ma lecture. L'heure afficherait minuit dans presque une heure. Je me levais en m'étirant et baillant à m'en décocher la mâchoire. J'empruntais l'escalier sur la pointe des pieds et me dirigea jusqu'à ma chambre veillant à fermer la porte le plus doucement possible. Un frisson me parcourut l'échine. Un vent frais me percuta de flein fouet et un bruit me fit sursauter. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me retournais pour découvrir la fenêtre de ma chambre grand ouverte. Ces dernières, cognant contre le mur, étaient la cause du bruit. Une vague de soulagement fit retomber ma peur. La pièce était vide. Je m'empressais donc de tourner la poignée et de mettre un terme aux entrées non-invitée du vent. J'ouvrais le robinet dans la salle de bain qui était séparée de ma chambre, pour couvrir mon visage d'eau gelé. Puis je me dévisageais dans le miroir. Les quelques perles d'eau qui longeait la surface lisse de ma peau emportèrent un instant mes mauvais songes. Enfin je pris mes calmant pour prendre place dans mon lit.

Impossible de fermer l'œil. Même en me retournant d'un côté à l'autre avec acharnement, ne m'aidait en rien. Je ne pensais à rien et pourtant, la crainte de me refouler dans mes cauchemars devait certainement y jouait un rôle. Les calmants ne servaient à rien. Je soupirais en me levant. Je traversa le couloir sans le moindre bruit pour rejoindre la chambre de ma sœur. Cette dernière dormait paisiblement. Sa respiration régulière ne s'y trompait pas. Je me détournais de la réveiller surtout après la nuit qu'elle avait dû passer assurément à mes côtés. J'enfilais les vêtement de la journée et descendais sans un bruit, jusqu'au seuil de la porte. Avant de m'engager dehors, le -tic-tac- de l'horloge de la cuisine était le seul bruit dominant tout les autres dans la maison. _Minuit passé_ , me dis-je. J'entrepris de tourner la porte en ajustant mon manteau et de me faufiler à l'extérieur.

Le froid y imposait son règne. La couche de neige ne scintillait plus sous l'éclat d'un soleil radieux, mais elle reposait désormais sous la bienveillance de la lueur de la lune ronde. Le reflet bleutée qu'elle exercée sur elle, était attendrissant à voir. Je pris une grande bouffée d'air, remplissant mes pleins poumons à l'air frais. Celui-ci me revigora. Je commençais à présent ma promenade de nuit. N'importe où je marchais, n'importe où j'allais, tant que le calme y restait, cela me convenait. Je longeais une barrière sur ma droite, sachant où je voulais me diriger finalement : la forêt. Comme je l'avais remarqué, le calme y régnait également. Les lampadaires éclairaient suffisamment pour pouvoir apercevoir la ligne droite du trottoir. Je m'amusais à détailler et parcourir des yeux les maisons sur mon côté. Celles qui possédait des cheminées, celles qui laissaient apparaître de grande fenêtre... c'était bon de vivre à ce moment là. Une silhouette attira soudain mon regard. Là, accroupit sur le toit d'une maison. J'aurais reconnu sa chevelures blanche teintées d'argent à l'éclat de la lune entre milles. Il semblait qu'il me fixait ! Comme je me forçais à ne pas en savoir d'avantage, je continuais ma marche. Mon cœur s'accéléra lorsqu'une brise brève passa à côté de moi. Je n'osais pas me retourner ou jeter des œillades de peur à me trouver face à cette imagination. Je fixais droit devant moi.

« Je sais que tu me vois. »

La voix grave du jeune homme me tendit. Je ne répondis tout de même pas et fit en sorte de l'ignorer comme je pus, le prenant sur moi.

« Ne m'ignore pas. Tu m'as vu aujourd'hui, pourquoi refuse tu de l'admettre ? »

La tentation de lui donner une réponse était plus qu'une démangeaisons causé par une piqûre de moustique, au lieu de quoi, je serrais les dents. Je baissais la tête pour fixer le sol goudronneux du trottoir.

« Très bien. Finit-il par répondre.

En priant pour qu'il soit parti, je fermais les yeux un moment. N'ayant toujours pas une autre interpellation de sa part, je me détendis, il devait être reparti. Tout à coup un obstacle sur ma route me fit perdre presque l'équilibre. Mais par chance j'avais réussi à me stabiliser. En levant la tête je découvrais avec étonnement, ouvrant de grand yeux, que je venais de foncer droit dans le torse du jeune homme. J'étais collé à son sweat bleu qui était comme incrustés de fleurs ou de racines de givre. J'avais involontairement fait craquelé celles-ci sous le choque de mon cognement. Il faisait une tête de plus que moi et me dévisageait avec hautain. Je m'écartais en un bond de lui, ouvrant la bouche d'où aucun son n'en sorti pour riposter. Je me repris en prenant brutalement de l'air et montrant mon mécontentement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux à la fin _-Snowman-_? »

Il prit appuie sur son bâton et esquissa un sourire narquois.

« J'étais sûr et certain que tu crois en moi. »

Je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux avant de hausser le ton et fronçais les sourcils :

« Minute papillon, je ne crois pas en toi, avant que ma sœur n'avale ta définition de wikipédia ou je ne sais quoi, je n'avais pas connaissance de ton existence. »

Malgré mes mots, il ne relâcha pas son sourire qui s'étendit en coin.

« Alors explique moi comment tu arrive à me voir. »

« Se serait plutôt à toi de me le dire. Tu m'espionne ? C'est toi qui a ouvert la fenêtre de ma chambre et qui est partit à la vitesse de la lumière. Qu'as-tu fouiné ? »

« Rien je l'avoue, je n'ai fait que zyeuter. D'ailleurs ton rangement est très soigné. »

Je le regardais sans trop d'importance de haut en bas avant de poursuivre mon chemin.

« On est comme on est. » Lui répondis-je.

« Où vas-tu ? » me demanda-t-il à peu près surpris.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peux te faire ? »

« Simple question. » Fit-il.

Je ne me pris même pas la peine de me retourner que je lui lançais moqueuse :

« Me perdre dans les abîmes de la forêt où aucune personne répondant au nom de -Snowman- ne pourras m'y rejoindre pour m'espionner. »

Le sourire malicieux de ce dernier ne quitta toujours pas ses lèvres. Au contraire, il me suivit des yeux pour me rejoindre et marcher auprès de moi, calant son bâton au bout recourbé sous son aisselle, les mains dans la poche unie de son sweat.

« Ah ouais, mais sais-tu qu'il fait un noir extrême, tu pourrais même t'y perdre. »

« D'où la définition d'un abîme. » Répondis-je.

Il mit un temps avant de répondre puis tourna sa tête vers moi cherchant à comprendre.

« Quelque chose te tourmente, tu n'arrive pas à dormir. »

« T'es un psychopathe à m'espionner comme ça ou quoi ! M'exclamais-je, abasourdis qu'il ose jusqu'à venir me rendre visite le nuit. Il poussa un rire étouffé avant de continuer :

« Pourquoi serais-tu là, seule, à traîner et errer dans la rue en direction de la forêt à un heure pareille sinon ? »

Je m'arrêta un instant avant de continuer ma marche fixant droit devant moi :

« Pas faux. Mais ça ne change strictement rien au fait que tu sois un obsédé. »

« Obsédé que qui ? De toi ? Je me pose des questions c'est tout. C'est pas tous les jours qu'une fille de ton âge me vois tel que je suis et me parle. »

« C'est toi qui est venu me parler. » lui rappelais-je.

« C'est toi qui me réponds. »

« C'est faux. »

« C'est vrai. »

« C'est faux. »

« C'est vrai. »

« C'est faux. »

« C'est vrai. »

« C'est vrai. » Finis-je subitement par avouer. Je poussais un profond soupir en tournant le tête vers lui. « Mais tu n'es pas réel ! Tu n'es que le fruit d'une interminable fatigue qui s'accroît de jour en jour ! »

Il me fixa quand je me remit à fixer le sol.

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment » Fis-je d'un ton acerbe, relevant la tête tout droit.

« Mais alors explique moi pourquoi Jamie l'a remarqué ? »

« Il ne l'a pas remarqué. »

« Il l'a remarqué. »

« Il ne l'a pas remarqué. »

« Il l'a remarqué. »

« Il l'a remarqué. Oh et puis tu m'embrouille ! Va embêter quelque d'autre ! » m'exaspérais-je.

A ce moment là, il ne répondit pas, laissant écouler quelques minutes. Le murmure d'une brise fit voler mes cheveux blond en arrière. Pourquoi arrivais-je à le voir ? Au fond, le sentiment qu'il était réel surgissait de nul part. Mais ma sœur ne le voyait pas... Pourquoi ? Les question tourbillonnaient dans ma tête, sans fin.

« Tu pense à quoi ? »

Sa voix grave me fit revenir à ses côtés.

« Je réfléchis. Lui répondis-je d'un ton calme.

« Arrête ça fume. » Ironisa-t-il.

Je me retenais à ne pas laisser ma colère ressurgir en serrant les poings, tellement que mes jointures se mirent à blanchirent.

« En ce moment celui qui me fait fumer, c'est toi. »

D'un geste de la main, je la secouais de haut en bas avec agilité comme pour chasser une abeille me bourdonnant dans les oreilles.

« Tu vas me lâcher un jour ? Maugréais-je.

« Faut jamais laisser quelqu'un se perdre seul dans un abîme n'importe lequel. »

« Qu'en sais tu ? »

« Je sais juste que quand on est dans un trou rempli de doute, faut arrêter de creuser. »

Je m'arrêtais alors.

« Qui te dis que j'en ai ? »

« T'en bouillonne. »

Un son moqueur me parvint du fond de la gorge :

« Tu remarque beaucoup de chose, sauf une. »

Il haussa les sourcils, adopté de son même sourire :

« Laquelle ? »

Je pris de l'avance, lui faisant face un sourire satisfait à mes lèvres, plongeant mes yeux dans les siens ne distinguant pas nettement la couleurs de ceux-ci.

« Celle de me laisser tranquille. »

De mes derniers mot je partis sans me retourner laissant le soit disant -Jack Frost- à ses pensées. Celui-ci secoua la tête en affichant sur son visage un sourire nouveau se voulant sincère. Pendant un instant, je crus qu'il était parti pour de bon, respectant mon souhait, mais je poussais un soupir quand je sentis un courant d'air froid sur moi. Je pris ma patience en main, gardant un air habituel, profitant encore du silence. J'entendais presque les pieds nu du jeune homme marchant sur le sol gelé. Du coin de l'œil, je le surpris entrain de s'amuser accompagné de son bâton, à toucher la surface vernie des voitures. Ainsi, la couche de glace qui jaillissait par la magie de mon accompagnateur recouvrait entièrement la carrosserie. Des motifs givrés se dessinaient sur celle-ci, scintillant au contact du rayon de la lune.

« Toujours là ? » Lui demandais-je.

Il cessa son activité avant d'entreprendre de s'attaquer sur la barrière en bois qui gardait les jardins en les séparant du trottoir. Un filet de givre longea ce dernier, continuant jusqu'à quelques mètres encore.

« Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je parte alors qu'on fait connaissance ? » Répondit-il amusé.

« Connaissance est un grand mot. »

Il ne contesta pas, se concentrant sur sa tâche. Quant il se frotta subitement à moi, je reculais d'un pas, sifflant d'agacement intérieurement.

« Tu vas arrêter de tourner autour de moi comme un vautour ?! »

L'esprit de l'hiver tourna la tête vers moi le regard interrogateur :

« Tu me compare à un vautour ? »

N'osant pas lui renvoyer un coup d'œil, je répliqua aussitôt :

« C'est vrai, un vautour un moment donné, il s'arrête de tourner parce qu'il est mort. Toi t'es mort et tu continu toujours à me tourner autour. »

Il frappa soudain le sol avec la pointe de son bâton, libérant un grande quantité de glace. Le verglas me fit tomber à la renverse. Ce sont mes fesses qui encaissèrent la douleur. Je poussais alors un râle sachant pertinemment qu'il l'avait fait exprès. Il me regarda de haut en méprisant mes dernières paroles, abandonnant toute trace d'amusement. Je le défiais littéralement du regard, toujours par terre.

« Ça va pas ! Hurlais-je les yeux arrondis.

Satisfait du résultat, il esquissa un sourire narquois et poursuivi son chemin. J'eus de la peine à me relever. Le lancement qui s'atténuait au niveau de mes fesses m'avait comme courbaturé. Lorsque je réussis à m'immobiliser debout sur la glace recouvrant la surface goudronneuse du trottoir, je lui lançais un regard noir. Regardant sa silhouette plonger dans la nuit, quelque chose me poussa à le rattraper en courant. Cette fois-ci, c'est lui qui fixait droit devant lui, sans une ombre à me remarquer. En revanche son sourire était devenu ténu. À ses côtés, je le fixais jetant parfois des œillades sur mon chemin en cas d'obstacle. La bouche ouverte essayant de riposter à son geste précédent, en vain. Seul le murmure du vent me devança par manque de mots. C'est par la suite en secouant la tête que je me repris :

« Une seconde ! Lançais-je. Qu'est-ce qui t'as permis de me faire endurer ça ? »

Sa simple réaction fut de hausser vivement les épaules.

« T'as une envie de mourir ou quoi ? »

« Je doute que tu peux. »

« Et pourquoi ça ? »

« Tu l'as dit toi même. »

Je clignais des yeux :

« Quel rapport ? »

Il continua de marcher, sans tourner la tête pour affronter mon regard :

« Étant donné que je suis mort, tu ne peux pas me tuer. Je fais donc ce que je veux. »

Je haussais un sourcil, moqueuse.

« Ah ouais, alors comment ça se fait que tu sois toujours là ? »

Un instant silencieux s'imposa, lui même n'avait jamais dû faire allusions aux raisons pour lesquelles il se trouvait là mis à part le fait que je le voyais. Il aurait très bien pu oublier notre entrevue distancée et imaginaire du matin. N'importe quelles raison il pourrait donner, il montrait de toute façon son ignorance à la question posée.

« Je me promène c'est tout. Finit-il par répondre. L'assurance dans le ton de sa voix qu'il voulu faire paraître ne me dupa pas. Je poussais alors un sourire amusé.

« C'est faux. »

« C'est vrai. » répliqua-t-il.

« C'est faux. »

« C'est vrai. »

« C'est faux. »

« C'est faux tu as raison. Tu as juste besoin de compagnie. »

Un autre sourire triomphale se dessina sur mes lèvres avant de s'effacer jusqu'à sa dernière phrase.

« Ou l'inverse. »

« C'est complètement faux je suis fidèle à ma vie de solitaire ! J'aime la compagnie de la brise qui me soulève aussi haut que dans les cieux, qui me met les cheveux sauvagement en bataille, qui me fait ressentir des choses nouvelles ! Et par dessus tout, qui me libère de toutes compagnies. »

Je le dévisageais d'un air sarcastique.

« Oui et quand on continu de courir trop vite dans son mensonge on se prends un mur qui s'appelle la vérité. »

Il fut pris au dépourvu lorsque c'est moi qui mis un terme à son tort et ne riposta pas. En signe de mauvais perdant il fit une moue. Un fois encore, le souffle du vent emporta avec lui le silence. Celui-ci ébouriffa les cheveux du jeune homme et les miens. Toujours dans ses activités de délivrer son givre çà et là, mon accompagnateur fit soudain halte levant les yeux au ciel. Au début, rien ne m'intrigua dans son geste, c'est après, lorsqu' un bruissement au dessus de ma tête se fit entendre que j'en fis de même. Mes yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur et d'émerveillement : un filet de poussière de sable se découpa dans la noirceur de la nuit. Celui longea la bordure des toits des maisons et traversa une fenêtre pour pénétrer à l'intérieur. J'ouvrais la bouche. Comment était-ce possible ?

« Qu'est-ce que... soufflais-je.

En rebroussant le long fil de sable, ma surprise ne fit que s'accroître. Un petit bonhomme court sur pied, vêtu d'une combinaison à la texture et ainsi qu'à la couleur semblable aux jets qu'il créait et projetait dans les airs, avaient des cheveux en formes d'étoile. C'est j'aperçus son doux visage aux yeux dorés que je poussais un grand « waouh ».

« Sab... Chuchota le jeune homme comme pour lui même.

« Sab ? Tu veux dire que...

Je pointais ma tête en direction de l'intéresse aux éclats doré. Le jeune homme eut une mine étonné.

« Tu veux dire que tu le vois aussi ? »

Ne voulant pas ironiser la chose, j'acquiesçais franchement, éblouis par la magnificence des lumières que libérait le prénommé -Sab-.

« C'est le Gardiens des Rêves. »

« Hein ? »

« Le marchands de sable. » rectifia-t-il, amusé par ma réaction. « Il est celui qui s'occupe et protège les rêves. Il conserve une partie de magie et d'innocence dans le monde imaginaire des enfants. »

Je considéra un moment ce Gardiens de Rêves, songeuse, puis de pousser un soupir et de baisser les yeux.

« Il devrait me rendre visite plus souvent... murmurais-je à voix basse avant de hausser le ton cherchant une réponse : « Mais comment ? »

« Tu y crois, c'est le principale. » tenta de me rassurer mon accompagnateur.

« Mais comment pourrais-je vous voir si je n'ai jamais cru en vous ? »

La question que je venais de poser me figea, c'était une maladresse irritante de ma part, surtout en présence de quelqu'un appartenant à ce -monde-. Malgré tout, il ne fut pas le moins du monde offensé. Il haussa simplement les épaules :

« Je n'en sais rien. Toi seule peux répondre à cet question à mon avis. »

« Désolée de le faire savoir mais je ne pense pas que ton avis me serve à grand chose vu les circonstances... »

« Au moins il te donne une réponse. »

Je remarqua qu'il jouait avec son bâton avec nervosité et se dandinait discrètement d'un pied à l'autre. À ma grande stupéfaction, il fit un bond dans les airs. En se retournant pour me faire face, il faisait du surplace s'aidant de la faible brise.

« Écoute, il faut que j'y aille...

 _« Alleluia »_ soupirais-je en mon for intérieur.

« Ne bouge pas, je reviens. Peut être que Sab pourra t'aider. »

De ses derniers mots, il hésita un moment avant de s'envoler rejoindre le marchand de sable.

« Tu peux toujours rêver le bonhomme de neige. » fis-je comme s'il était toujours là.

Je m'élançais alors dans une sombre ruelle menant directement à la forêt. De là je m'incitais à faire un détour pour éviter l'autre phénomène givrant et turbulent. Après avoir batailler à trouver la bonne direction, j'arrivais enfin à la bande de fougère séparant la ville et la forêt. Je respirais à fond, remplissant mes poumons des senteurs délicieuses qui en émanées. L'atmosphère qui y régnait n'était pas sordide, au contraire, les quelques animaux nocturnes qui y faisaient leurs rondes donnaient de la vie. Enthousiaste je m'avançais, pénétrant à travers les arbres et pins. Le temps passa, je détaillais l'endroit avec beaucoup de curiosité, impressionnée par la taille des troncs recouvert de mousse s'adaptant à la mauvaise saison. Brusquement, le craquement anormal d'une branche me fit me retourner, le cœur battant la chamade. Je lançais des œillades dans tout les coins, à l'affût d'une silhouette qui pourrait émerger de nulle part. Le bruit retentit aussitôt. Plus proche. Faisait-on exprès de m'effrayer ? Ou l'imbécile de -Snowman- qui tentait de m'espionner était vraiment maladroit au point de ce faire repérer ? Non. Je reculais cherchant toujours d'où le son provenait. Mon pied s'accrocha subitement à une branche qui devait traîner par là car je tombais à la renverse, roulant sur une pente douce. Les feuillages qui sillonnait sur mon chemin me fouettèrent le visage. Je me ramassais sur moi-même poussant des gémissements. Une grimace remplit de douleur déforma mon visage lorsque ma cascade s'arrêta net sur un épais sol herbeux mais plat. Toujours par terre, je sentais les brins d'herbe déjà humidifiés par le temps glacial. Encore une fois, j'eus de la peine à me relever, ce n'était plus mes fesses qui avaient subit un choc mais tout mon corps entier ! J'évaluais mon état : mes muscles me faisaient souffrir, mon visage était griffé, de plus, une entaille traversait tout le côté droit de mon visage épargnant mes yeux et ma bouche, seul le sourcil était le début de la blessure. Celle-ci le divisait en deux partie. Heureusement elle n'avait pas l'air grave. Une goutte de sang chaude en dégoulina, je la stoppais en prenant garde à ne pas frotter mes doigts contre l'ouverture. Enfin sur mes deux jambes, je décrivais où j'avais atterri : j'avais déboulé dans une mini combe, contenant un grand lac en face de moi. La couche de glace qui le recouvrait avait l'air solide et épaisse. Le plus surprenant fut la falaise qui collait à ce dernier. Elle se dressait fièrement, sa cime touchant presque le ciel étoilé. Les arbres et pins finissaient par entourer le reste de la combe. La lune nimbait l'endroit rassurant de ses rayons doux. Pourtant quelque chose d'étrange n'allait pas. Même si les lieux semblait empli de magie, au fond, les ténèbres aussi. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce ressentis. Le bruit s'était comme envolé. Un ricanement rauque s'éleva, se noyant presque dans la brise. Le sang dans mes veines se figea. Même le crépitement des animaux s'arrêtèrent eux aussi. Ça n'avait plus de sens. La peur s'était emparée de moi. Je pris alors mon courage à deux mains pour me retourner. Une ombre me faisait face... Mais laquelle ? Qui pouvait-elle bien être ? Je m'attendais alors à découvrir des yeux horribles, brillant dans la pénombre étouffante qui m'étreignait la gorge.


	3. Chapitre 2

CHAPITRE 2

A l'affût de tout mouvement de sa part, je m'avançais prudemment et d'une extrême lenteur. Le vent soufflait dans ma direction et apportait le froid sur moi. Mon cœur dans ma poitrine se mit à battre la chamade. Je m'accroupis en cherchant une pierre que mon pied venait de heurter, ne cessant de fixer l'étrange chose. Je pinçais mes lèvres quand je levai délicatement la pierre au dessus de ma tête. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque l'objet rocheux frappa sur la chose dans un bruit sourd. Je poussais alors un soupir de soulagement et me fit une pichenette sur le front.

« Un tronc d'arbre à moitié arraché ! Tu perd la boule ma pauvre Elsa ! »

Je tendis la main pour parcourir la surface dur de ce dernier. Son écorce se mettait en pièce tellement que le froid l'avait imprégné : c'était une certitude, il était mort. Je poussais alors un cri de surprise quand ma main s'engagea dans un creux. Je sentais avec d'égouts comme une sorte de poussière à l'intérieur. De la terre ? À force de remuer la texture, je retirais ma main en ayant récupéré un échantillon entre mes doigts. Si c'était de la terre, celle-ci devait être bien différente. Sa couleur noir avait des reflets vert aux rayons lunaires. Je la reniflais veillant à ne pas la « sniffer ». Elle était inodore. Je haussais ensuite les sourcils en frottant mes mains l'une contre l'autre, me débarrassant ainsi de la poussière. En secouant la tête et passant une main dans mes cheveux, je me mis soudain à bailler. Le sommeil commençait enfin à me gagner, si bien que ma tête en eut le tournis. Ma vue se troublait. J'essayais de lutter, en vain. Ma tête se balançais presque. Je dus me retenir sur le tronc mort pour éviter une fois encore de tomber. Mes genoux touchèrent le sol froid et ma tête se posa sur une touffe de fougères libérant des senteurs fraîche et forestières. Dans la lumière que j'arrivais encore à distinguer, un fond noir s'y incrusta. Pour finir, mes paupières trop lourdes pour rester ouvertes se fermèrent pour de bon et me firent sombrer dans une pénombre total.

Le néant. Fidèle à celui qui était décris dans les histoires. L'endroit où je me trouvais n'était pas rassurant. J'écoutais le seul bruit que j'entendais : ma respiration sifflante. Je fermais les yeux, essayant de me calmer. Contrôler ses émotions dans des moments comme celui là, était vital. De plus, à chacune de mes entrées en ces lieux, j'accumulais un peu plus de courage même si à mon plus grand désespoir, j'accumulais de la peur également. Quand je rouvris mes paupières, la combe où je venais de m'assoupir, s'était dessiné. Identique à mes souvenirs. Seulement, l'atmosphère était plus lourde. D'instinct, je me dirigeais devant le lac, attendant quelque instant de réflexion avant d'engager mon pied sur la couche de glace. D'une extrême prudence, je continuais. Il fallait être vraiment irresponsable et imprudent pour entreprendre cette action. La couche pouvait se briser à tout moment. Une vision d'horreur me frappa : le cauchemar de la nuit dernière refaisait surface ! Mes pas m'avaient traîné au milieu du lac. La panique s'éprit de moi. Cherchant de tout les côtés une issue, en vain.

« Non ! Hurlais-je au désespoir.

La pire des choses arriva, la glace commença à se fissurer. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent à l'apparition soudaine de mon reflet frappant de toutes ses forces sous la surface gelée. Mes pied ne voulaient plus me faire reculer. Je voulus hurler mais aucun son ne sortit de ma gorge tellement que cette peur m'écrasait. C'est alors que le temps se figea. Un sifflement aigus transperça mon ouïe. Avec tant de force que je portais mes mains à mes oreilles. Une grimace déforma mon visage et d'un seul coup, la glace se fractura, m'entraînant sous l'eau glacée.

J'ouvrais mes paupières avec violence. Mes pupilles durent se rétrécir à la lumière éblouissante du soleil. L'horrible sifflement avait cessé. J'avais regagné ma place où je m'était subitement endormi. Le temps que mon cœur reprennent un rythme régulier, je me redressais dans les fourrés, une main se tenant sur mon front. Pourtant j'avais l'habitude de ses cauchemars violents, mais ils marquaient toujours une trace de leur passage dans ma mémoire. Les rayons chauds du soleil me caressèrent la peau. L'endroit resplendissait d'autant avec la lumière du jour, de la neige avait du tomber pendant mon sommeil car partout la poudreuse blanche y reposait. Le seul endroit où j'étais avait été épargné. Je soupirais me laissant tomber, les membres écartés en guise de soulagement à retrouver la terre ferme.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! »

La voix rauque d'un jeune homme me fit me redresser brusquement. Éblouis par le soleil, je plissais les yeux quand j'aperçus une silhouette non-inconnue se découpant sur sa lumière vive. Cette dernière me fixait d'un air hautain et interrogateur.

« Arf ! Snowman ! » grommelais-je entre les dents.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! » répéta-t-il, ignorant son surnom.

« Je sais même pas vois-tu... »

Il fixa les environs de droite à gauche avec rapidité, les sourcils fronçaient.

« Je t'ai cherché partout hier ! » me reprocha-t-il, changeant de sujet.

Je ne répondis rien. À la place, je pris une mine désolée.

« Pourquoi tu es partie ? Sab voulait te voir ! »

« J'avais besoin d'être seule c'est tout. »

Il ne répondis pas, roulant les yeux au ciel prenant un air agacé. Puis il me dévisagea l'air inquiet :

« Tout va bien ? Tu as une vilaine entaille sur le côté de ton visage... »

Je portais mes doigts sur la blessure où le sang avait séché. Elle commençait à guérir. J'acquiesçais malgré la douleur qui se ravivait au toucher. Il finit tout de même par me tendre la main. Je le regardais, surprise de son aide.

« Je mord pas, rassure toi. »

Son sourire amusé reprit le dessus. J'hésitais, puis je finis par céder. Au contact de sa paume gelée, je fus prise de frisson. Comme un flash-back, une impression familière ressurgissait. Il me tira de ma rêverie en me tirant vers lui pour que je prenne appuis sur mes pieds. Pour la première fois, je découvrais son visage doux. Sa peau blanche, de fines lèvres, des traits légers et la chose chez lui qui m'interpella le plus fut ses yeux plongeant dans un océan d'un bleu glacé. Un océan qui pouvait se déchaîner avec enthousiasme. Un océan dont les vagues étaient fougueuses et dont personnes ne pouvaient les arrêter. Un océan où même le plus expérimenté des marins pouvait s'y perdre... Je restai pendant un moment, pendu à la beauté de son regard et de sa couleur. Il se racla soudain la gorge, signalant sa présence. Je reculais d'un pas en marmonnant un merci à peine perceptible.

« Tu me suis toujours ? » m'écriais-je alors.

« Non, je t'ai cherché c'est vrai, mais ça s'est arrêté là, je devais recouvrir Burgess de neige avant de me tourner dans un autre pays. »

Je le fixais avec effrois :

« Depuis combien de temps es-tu là exactement ? »

« Assez pour savoir que tu faisais un mauvais rêve. »

« C'est à dire ? »

« Depuis les premières lueurs de l'aube. »

Je levais la tête au ciel définissant où le soleil était placé. Ce dernier était bien haut. Il devait être aux alentours de midi. J'ouvris de grand yeux :

« Anna ! » m'exclamais-je.

Sans explications, je courais en remontant la pente d'où j'étais tombé la nuit dernière. Je laissais alors le jeune homme seul. Il ne me suivit pas à mon plus grand étonnement. Je traversais les bois avec essoufflement mais ne ralentissant pas l'allure pour autant. Arrivant à l'orée des bois, je m'appuyais contre un arbre, ayant un point de côté. Puis je repris mon chemin en trottinant, longeant la barrière en bois des maisons. J'arrivais enfin au seuil de ma porte. Anna devait être déjà réveillée. En entrant à l'intérieur, nul bruit. J'enlevais alors mon manteau :

« Anna ? » appelais-je, essoufflée.

Mon écho se fit entendre et pourtant nul trace de ma sœur. Ce qui était étrange. Je retournais la maison dans chaque recoins. D'une pièce à l'autre, mon inquiétude ne faisait que grandir à vu d'œil. Elles étaient toutes désertes. Arrivée dans sa chambre, je zyeutais partout. La seule chose bizarre fut sont lit fait. Je tournais alors les talons me dirigeant au rez-de-chaussée. Subitement, la poignée de la porte en face de moi tourna sur elle-même. La silhouette fine de ma sœur y émergea, portant son même manteau de la veille, un bonnet pour protéger ses cheveux roux. Ses deux tresses se secouèrent quand elle sursauta en m'apercevant.

« Elsa ! » Cria-t-elle en se jetant sur moi. Je respirais son parfum si familier qu'à partir de ce moment plus rien ne comptait à pars ma sœur. Puis à son humeur si changeante, elle recula en fronçant les sourcils :

« On peut savoir où tu étais passé ?! »

J'ouvrais la bouche pour répondre mais elle me devança :

« J'étais folle d'inquiétude ! Le rôle d'une grande sœur c'est d'être là pour sa petite sœur qui, généralement fait des bêtises et pas l'inverse ! »

« Calme-toi. » réussis-je à dire malgré sa cascade de parole.

« Pardon ? Tu es partie sur un coup de tête depuis je ne sais plus quand et quand tu reviens, ton état est désastreux ! Tu as vu cette énorme griffure que tu as sur ton visage ?! »

J'allais ouvrir une fois de plus la bouche quand elle continua :

« On dirait que tu t'es battu avec un ours ou pire ! »

« Non c'était plutôt contre la terre que je luttais. » marmonnais-je pour moi même.

« Je t'ai appelé plusieurs fois, » poursuivit-elle. « Sur ton téléphone. »

« Si tu m'avais appelé je l'aurais su... » dis-je en tapotant dans les poches de mon slim. Je fus prise de court lorsque je ne le trouva pas. Je soufflais alors, portant ma main à mon front. « Arf ! Il a dû tomber lors de ma chute ! »

« Mais tu es allé où à la fin ? » s'exaspéra-t-elle.

Je prenais une grande inspiration avant de lui raconter ce que j'avais fait la veille. Comme quoi je n'avais pas réussi à dormir, que j'étais sortie faire un tour, en évitant de mentionner la rencontre avec le jeune homme dont je ne me rappelais pas le nom. Elle m'écouta sans m'interrompre mais ses expressions sur son visage voulait tout dire.

« Jusqu'à que tu arrive. » concluais-je.

« Attends, depuis quand tu fais des excursions nocturnes toi ? »

Je baissais la tête en haussant les épaules. Après un moment, le sourire de ma sœur ressortit, faisant renaître sa joie interminable.

« Je pense que tu devrais prendre un bain, finit-elle par dire. Tu as vraiment une odeur de chacal ! »

Elle exagéra la chose en pinçant son nez de ses doigts avant de tourner les talons pour entrer dans la cuisine. En guise de réponse je fis une grimace silencieuse avant d'entreprendre de monter les marches et de me diriger vers la salle de bain de ma chambre. Une bonne douche ne serait pas de trop !

Je finissais de me rincer le visage, c'était la troisième fois de la journée. Je n'avais pas de répit quand je pensais à mon téléphone que j'avais perdu même si j'essayais de l'oublier en me répétant que je ne le retrouverai jamais. Il m'était indispensable. Prioritairement pour le fait de pouvoir contacter ma sœur en cas de besoin, ou pour Henry et Lucy, même s'il y avait le fixe de la maison... Hors celui-ci ne pouvait être utiliser à l'extérieur. Je voulais seulement le retrouver et s'il fallait devoir repartir dans la combe, j'y repartirais. D'ailleurs le soleil qui déclinait de plus en plus, commençait à se coucher sur l'horizon. Ses doux rayons de flammes orangées baignaient ma chambre dans une atmosphère de bienveillance. Aujourd'hui, aucune trace de Snowman car le ciel bleu dégagé avait dominé les gros nuages gris. Peut être allais-je le croiser cette fois-ci encore... Je secouais la tête, rien que de me remémorer ses yeux d'un bleu exceptionnel me perturbait.

« Il faut que j'aille chercher ce téléphone ! »

Je me tourner brusquement pour longer le couloir et descendre avec agilité les marches de l'escalier. Je fonçais directement vers la porte quand une voix s'éleva, me coupant ainsi dans ma trajectoire.

« Yep ! On peut savoir où tu vas ? »

Je fis volte face, me retournant vers Anna qui s'était appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés. Je n'avais aucune raison qui me pousser à lui mentir, je fis donc l'action d'enfiler ma veste.

« Je dois aller chercher mon téléphone que j'ai perdu hier dans.. la forêt. »

Je rajustais ma veste et soulevais mes cheveux qui se trouvaient au dessous de cette dernière.

« Ah oui... » fit-elle songeuse. « Attends. »

Elle partit en direction de sa chambre. Je la voyais disparaître en haut, au fond du couloir. Un instant plus tard, elle revenait, une paire de botte dans chaque main. Elle fit une pause et s'arrêta devant moi avant de les enfiler en sautant partout pour essayer de se tenir au mur en cas de chute. Je la contemplais avec curiosité en haussant les sourcils. Une fois qu'elle eut fini son boucan elle me regarda d'un air innocent :

« Quoi ? On y va ? »

Je clignais des yeux.

« Comment ça on ? » Fis-je, sachant expressément ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« Fais pas ton étonné ! Vu comment et dans quel état tu es rentrée la dernière fois, je t'accompagne ! »

Observant mon air non convaincu qui lançait un regard noir, elle se précipita sur la poignée avant d'ajouter :

« Non en faite c'est juste une excuse pour sortir. »

Je poussais un soupir amusé avant de la suivre.

Le soleil s'était couché depuis un bon moment. L'air frais devait engourdir les membres de ma sœur car elle frissonnait et s'agitait. À chaque fois qu'elle soufflait pour se réchauffer, des petites volutes de fumées étaient projetées dans l'air. Nous longions la ruelle qui menait directement à la forêt. La veille, les chemins que j'avais emprunter faisait un long détour, cette fois ci, c'était différent. Ceci dit, c'était pour éviter l'autre phénomène ambulant. Le silence qui s'était interposé depuis un moment faisait du bien. De plus Anna semblait contente de cette balade au clair de lune. Elle jouait à se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre, les mains dans les poches. Je ne pensais qu'à une chose : rentrer chez nous et lire un bon bouquin. Je soupirais regardant çà et là.

« Elsa ? »

La voix de ma sœur me tira de mon moment d'égarement.

« Mmh ? »

Elle sembla embarrassé, de tel qu'elle se dandina sur ses pieds :

« Tu... tu es sûr que tout vas bien ? »

Sa question me surprit. Soit j'avais l'esprit tourmenté par mes cauchemars mais de là à croire que je ne tournais pas rond me fit froncer les sourcils.

« A quoi tu pense ? » lui répondis-je calmement.

J'aperçus alors qu'elle hésitait à m'avouer quelque chose. Puis elle pris son courage à deux mains avant de souffler, libérant ainsi une grande quantité de fumée.

« Quand tu as disparu j'ai appelé Lucy, mais personne n'a répondu, alors je suis sortit dehors te chercher et j'ai vu... »

Ma sœur laissa sa phrase en suspend, dans son regard elle affichait une certaine peur.

« Tu as vu quoi ? » l'encourageais-je.

Elle secoua tout à coup la tête.

« C'est pas important. »

Je pris un air étonné. Pouvait-elle voir les mêmes choses que moi ? Avait-elle rencontré Snowman ? Je n'étais peut être pas si folle que ça...

« Pour moi ça l'est. » insistais-je en m'arrêtant.

Elle me dévisagea prenant une mèche de ses cheveux roux entre ses doigts, embarrassée. J'avais l'impression qu'elle n'était plus elle même depuis la nuit dernière. Avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche, nous tombâmes devant de grands arbres vêtu de mousse. La brume infiltrait à travers les espaces vide et dans tout les recoins y faisait régner un penchant lugubre et malveillant. L'humidité dominait cette partie de la forêt.

« Nous voilà arrivé... » chuchotais-je, oubliant subitement notre conversation.

Je me tournais alors vers ma sœur qui resta immobile balayant son regard sur la cime des arbres.

« Bon toi tu reste ici. » lui ordonnais-je.

« Et pourquoi ça ?! » s'indigna-t-elle.

« Moi je connais le chemin, je ne fais qu'un allé-retour, j'irais plus vite. »

À ma plus grande surprise elle ne riposta pas, elle daigna seulement de hocher la tête en guise de réponse. Je me retournais plusieurs fois vers elle, incertaine de sa réponse, recherchant la moindre riposte. Quand elle l'aperçus, son air douteux se transforma en étonnement.

« Ne reste pas planter là ! À force de s'attarder ici on va finir par croiser des yétis ou des bonhommes de neiges qui parlent ! Je gèle moi ! » grommela-t-elle, presque sûr de ces affirmations. Je n'hésita pas un instant.

« Si tu perçois quelque chose d'anormal, va t-en mais ne viens surtout pas me retrouver, tu pourrais t'y perdre. »

Avant de pénétrer dans la forêt, un sourire se peigna sur mon visage. Là, je reconnaissais bien ma sœur.

J'avais couru comme une folle, éclairée par les rayons lunaires. Je sentais mon cœur battre dans ma poitrine remontant jusqu'à mes tempes. Mon chemin se terminait bientôt par une voie sans issue. Je fronçais les sourcils, reconnaissant que ce n'étais pas le même passage emprunté la nuit dernière. Après réflexion, je revenais sur mes pas. La verdure des fougères était blanchie par le froid et scintillait au contact de la lumière bleutée de la lune. En zyeutant partout, une lumière invisible s'éclaira au fond de moi quand je vis un passage de branche cassé, de plantes aplaties par cause de ma chute. Rien que d'y repenser me donna des picotements sur l'entaille à ma joue. _Ici_ , me dis-je. Je m'engageais hors du chemin, veillant à ne pas glisser ou heurter un obstacle. La prudence était là mais la prise de conscience elle non. Enfin j'arrivais dans la combe. Cette dernière toujours éclairée par ce soupçon de magie lumineux et ténébreux... Je secouais la tête. Mon téléphone était la priorité absolue. Un bout de plastique coûtant extrêmement cher. Je n'avisais tout de même pas à critiquer la technologie d'aujourd'hui ? _Voyons Elsa !_ Même si la société avait un don pour vous dépouiller ou encore vous... Aucune vulgarité ne sortirait de ma bouche. Il se trouvait que j'étais assez doué pour les affaires, en autre je me rendais compte des conséquences, causes ou crises sur lequel devait se dérouler un pays. Étranges souvenirs. Même le travail scolaire accompli ses dernières années ne m'avait autant instruit sur les pratiques... Je me claquais mentalement. _Au moins, personne n'entends les idioties que je sors en ce moment même._

« Et voilà que je parle toute seule. »

Je secouais une fois encore la tête pour chasser toutes traces de cet instant bizarre. Puis je me mis à fouiller des yeux le sol gelé.

« Où te cache tu ? » demandais-je sans vraiment l'espoir qu'il me réponde.

Comme ci celui-ci allait me donner une réponse. Il y avait bien un moment que je cherchais. Même si les minutes s'écoulait, l'angoisse de le perdre me tournait l'estomac. L'endroit où je m'étais subitement assoupis ne le cachait pas. Quelque chose attira mon regard. Un objet avait disparu. Le tronc d'arbre mort avait disparu. L'illusion me jouait-elle encore des tours ? J'examinais les environs proches à sa recherche. Non. Sa place se trouvait bien là. Seulement il n'y était plus. Un silence imposant fit son apparition dans mon esprit.

« Serait-ce cela que tu cherche ? »

Je soupirais. La voix se trouvait derrière mon dos.

« Snowman. Ça t'arrive de faire des apparitions moins surprenantes ?! »

Je me retournais pour faire face à son visage mais je me figeais soudainement. Ce n'était pas le visage que j'espérais voir, ce n'était pas son visage. C'était un visage plongé dans l'ombre. Mais à la vue de son corps squelettique, il se trouvait que ce n'était certainement pas lui. À ce moment précis un vent glacé me fit frissonner violemment. Pas de froid, mais de peur. Doté de tout courage possible, je fis un pas en avant :

« Qui... qui êtes vous ? » réussis-je à articuler.

Il ne répondit pas directement, avançant d'un pas assuré vers la lumière, dévoilant ainsi une peau lisse et blanche. L'œil droit noir, l'œil gauche blanc. Des cheveux relevés en arrières, blond pâle accompagnés de mèches noires. Ses lèvres fines montraient un rictus satisfait. Il portait un costume noir soyeux aux manches retroussées. Ses coutures étaient visible et par endroit le tissu semblait éraillé. Son pantalon lui, ne laissait paraître aucuns plis tellement il l'avait collé sur ses jambes fines à faire peur. C'est alors que la peur déforma mon visage devant cette apparence famélique.

« Une connaissance. » répondit-il.

Je le considéra longuement.

« Co... comment ça une connaissance ? »

Il eut un rire discret remontant dans sa gorge de tel que son rictus resta comme collé à ses lèvres.

« J'aurais dû me douter qu'il ne t'aurait laissé aucune mémoire... par contre il a réussi a épargner ton caractère. »

« Mais de quoi parlez vous ? »

Je faillis défaillir devant cet individu. Il s'avérait qu'il devait être comme Snowman. Invisible aux autres mais visible à mes yeux, réel pouvait-on dire. Il secoua un objet brillant qu'il tenait dans sa main. J'ouvrais mes yeux de stupeur en remarquant que la chose qu'il détenait était mon téléphone. Oubliant toute trace de peur, j'avançais d'un pas :

« C'est à moi ! »

« Il n'y a que des humains pour avoir une telle chose aussi complexe ! »

« Pourquoi, tu n'as pas de cerveau ? »

La réplique que je venais de lui lancer me valut un regard noir de sa part. Dans la prunelle de ses yeux, la flamme qui brillait de colère s'éteignit aussitôt qu'elle fut apparu.

« Tu as du courage pour oser me parler ainsi. »

Je ne répondis pas. Mes membres recommençaient à trembler quand il s'approcha de quelques mètres.

« Qui es tu et que veux tu ? » hurlais-je, impatiente de m'en aller.

D'un bond il s'approcha de moi. Mon réflexe fut de reculer quand je me cogna sur la surface dur d'un arbre. Le lancement dans le derrière de ma tête fut de courte durée lorsque le visage de l'inconnu apparut à quelques centimètres du mien. Il me dépassait d'une demie-tête. J'ouvrais de grand yeux dés lors où il posa doucement sa main sur ma joue. J'essayai de le repousser, en vain. Il me bloquait le passage. La terreur pouvait désormais ce lire dans l'expression de mes yeux.

« Chut, ne hurle pas comme ça, tu vas réveiller tous les bois. Et puis mes oreilles sont d'une fragilité. »

« Si elles sont si fragile que tu le prétends, pourquoi tu t'approche autant ! » articulais-je entre mes dents serrées par l'agacement. Ses yeux brûlaient d'amusement comme des billes.

« Pour examiner ta beauté. »

Ma bouche s'ouvrit pour riposter mais aucun son n'en sortit. Une mèche de ses cheveux blonds me toucha légèrement le front. Il me dévisageait de haut en bas. Je ne bougeais pas, immobilisée, face à la peur.

« Vilaine coupure. » murmura-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ! » répétais-je.

Il souffla, se redressant moqueur.

« Rien ne presse, nous avons le temps. »

« Le temps pour quoi ! » grognais-je.

Il changea de sujet en un instant, ignorant ma réponse.

« Quelle idée de laisser sa jeune sœur sans défense, seule. »

Un éclair de colère m'envahit soudainement, je fis un bref geste pour le repousser mais il me plaqua contre le tronc, m'arrachant un cri de douleur intérieur. Avec une de mes mains libre, je le gifla violemment. La cause du choc lui fit tourner la tête de profil. Son cou mince laissait apparaître sa colonne vertébrale qui ressortait. Il serra les dents et se retournait lentement pour fixer mes yeux bouillant de rage pure. Instinctivement je sus que ce que je venais de faire allait me causer un sérieux problème. En effet, il plaça une de ses grandes mains sur ma gorge et l'enroula de ses doigts frêles. Il ne serra que lorsque je me débattis. J'étais piégée. Avec le seul espoir qu'il ne relâche sa prise pour me laisser respirer, ce qu'il fit bientôt sans pour autant ôter sa main de mon cou.

« Lâchez-moi ! » hurlais-je, prise au dépourvus.

Il partit dans un rire narquois. Malgré son apparence squelettique, il cachait sa puissance qu'il puisait dans son énergie semblait-il.

« Alors ma jolie, réel ou pas réel ? » susurra-t-il en penchant la tête.

Sa question n'avait pas de sens et me laissa dans l'incompréhension.

« Quoi ! Mais qui es-tu à la fin ?! »

Un vive lumière de défit transperça son regard.

« Shadow Midnight ! »

« Hé le sadique ! »

La voix grave résonna dans la combe. Coupant mon agresseur dans son action de terreur, il se retourna vers le nouveau arrivant, veillant à m'immobiliser en cas de fuite. Il appuya sa main contre mon cou. Je dus me forcer à agripper son bras qui me tenait fermement pour me laisser respirer comme je pouvais. La silhouette, au loin, était plongée dans l'ombre et se découpait dans la lumière blafarde des rayons. Quand cette dernière fit un pas en avant, mes yeux s'arrondissaient de stupeur.

« Jack Frost, j'aurais dû me douter que tu aurais rejoint le clan des faiblards ! La solitude ne t'as donc pas suffit ? En tout cas elle t'as bien réussi en ce qui concerne ton don pour te mêler des affaires des autres ! » grinça Shadow Midnight.

« Oh ! Voyez vous ça, c'est toi qui parle. Mais qui vivait dans le mensonge et la hantise ? Après tout, tu peux dire ça toi, rien ne t'as réussi, il suffirait d'un coup de vent pour que tu t'envole et te brise. Alors Shadow ! Réel ou pas réel ? »

Ils se défièrent mutuellement du regard, près à bondirent. D'un mouvement brusque, le prénommé Shadow Midnight me lança un ultime regard avant de fixer mon poignet qu'il bloqua contre le tronc froid. Sous mes yeux horrifiés, son ombre se détacha de lui et se chargea de me retenir mon membre en me serrant de tel qu'elle faillit me le tordre. Je sentais douloureusement, même quand c'était son ombre, ses doigts frêles et glacés s'enrouler autour de ma peau. Je serrais les mâchoires en évitant de pousser un hurlement. Pendant mon moment de souffrance, je vis avec ahurissement que les deux adversaires se sautèrent dessus. Snowman l'esquiva en sautant en dessus de lui quand l'autre avait voulu l'envoyer bouler de sa jambe. Il retomba avec agilité sur ses pieds puis pris de l'élan pour s'élancer dans les airs. Snowman abattit son bâton en direction de Shadow Midnight qui se projeta en arrière, évitant ainsi un jet de glace qui lui aurait valu une transformation en glaçon. Mon sauveur se posa sur une branche et le fixa hautain.

« Fatigué ? » défia-t-il à son adversaire qui redoubla d'énergie pour lui sauter dessus et l'aplatir au sol. Le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés poussa un râle quand il cogna celui-ci avec fracas. Malheureusement il n'eut pas le temps de se relever que Shadow appuya son pied contre sa gorge et envoya son bâton loin de son propriétaire. Sa soit disant -proie- se débattait au sol comme elle le pouvait, grinçant et crachant des insultes. Le dominant de son corps squelettique, Shadow Midnight prit le risque de s'accroupir et plongea son regard animé par une envie de meurtre dans celui de sa victime, qui lui décocha un regard noir.

« Jamais. » souffla-t-il triomphant.

Comment l'aider ? Le bâton de mon sauveur se trouvait à quelque mètre de moi. Mais trop loin pour pouvoir l'attraper. L'ombre qui me retenait ne lâchait guère. Je cherchais un moyen...

« Réfléchi, réfléchi ! »

Je zyeutais partout, cherchant avec activité une façon de me libérer. Je suivis des yeux les rayons de lune. La source de lumière était la lune. Or, si celle-ci se retrouvait cachée, toutes les ombres disparaîtraient. Mais bien sûr ! Une ombre ne pouvait être battue que par l'obscurité elle-même ! En faisant en sorte qu'elle ne se nourrisse plus de lumière, elle s'évanouirait en une fraction de seconde, le temps pour moi de me libérer de son emprise ! Il fallait donc l'abattre à son propre jeu.

Je jetais un dernier regard en direction des deux adversaires, toujours adoptés de leur même position. Même si en bougeant je m'arrachais un cris étouffé de douleur, je fis en sorte de me placer en face de la lumière que libérait la lune. La ruse fonctionna. Mon ombre recouvrit celle de Shadow Midnight. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de moi lorsque je sentis les doigts frêles me relâcher complètement. Je frotta de mon autre main mon poignet. Mais il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre ! Snowman avait un sérieux problème. Au moment même où j'aperçus que Shadow Midnight allait abattre le coup de grâce sur Snowman qui se débattait toujours, j'avais saisi le bâton au bout recourbé qui semblait un bâton ordinaire dés à présent.

« Hé ! » Interpellais-je le jeune homme au corps squelettique qui tourna vivement la tête. À vrai dire, il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre que je l'avais renversé en me jetant sur lui, l'envoyant ainsi bouler près du lac gelé. Je retombais sur l'épaule veillant à ne pas briser le bâton. Je grimaçais lorsque ma chute s'arrêta net. J'eus du mal à me relever et je retomba aussitôt. La tête me tournait. Shadow se releva avec frénésie près au combat. Ses cheveux relevés en arrière était maintenant ébouriffés par le vent.

« Mais... comment ! » s'écria-t-il.

Son air de stupéfaction disparut aussi vite qu'elle apparut quand il vit l'état dans lequel je me trouvait. À bout de souffle, faible, et me tordant presque de douleur. Il se releva sans grande peine avant de se diriger vers moi. Je le regardais faire, impuissante. Quel sort me réservait-il maintenant ? Soudain, un éclair blanc se mit en face de moi, sur la défensive. Snowman se tenait droit, il avait attrapé son bâton et le pointait en signe de menace vers le squelette s'il osait approcher. Des minutes interminables s'écoulèrent sans le moindre changement de position de chacun d'entre nous. Ne cessant de fixer son adversaire, mon sauveur tourna à peine la tête pour montrer qu'il s'adressait à moi :

« Va t-en. » gronda-t-il de sa voix grave. « Je le retiendrais. »

Shadow Midnight qui n'avait pas été sourd aux ordres de celui-ci, lui lança un regard empli de défis.

« Tu ne pourras pas me retenir très longtemps Jack Frost ! Pense y bien. Je n'abandonne pas si facilement ! »

« Pars ! » hurla une dernière fois mon défenseur avant de se jeter sur Shadow et de s'en suivre avec les coups. Je ne me fis pas prier. Je les laissais donc dans un combat acharné. Je remontais à une vitesse la pente. Même si les blessures et les coups que j'avais reçu devaient me ralentir, je ne perdais pas le rythme. Je traversais les bois, les poumons en feu, les muscles souffrant le martyre. Anna ! Je devais m'empresser de la retrouver. Plus la peine de repartir chercher ce pour quoi j'étais venu. Tout à coup je percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet. Nous tombâmes à la renverse, roulant sur le bas côté du chemin de la forêt. J'étais prête à me relever et me défendre en cas de danger. Mais lorsque l'autre personne râla et se mit à marmonner des paroles inintelligibles, une joie infinie s'empara de moi :

« Anna ! Tu vas bien ? »

Je la fis trébucher quand mes bras l'entourèrent. Je respirais son parfum si familier que j'en oublié l'incident d'avant.

« Oui oui... » répondit-elle en se massant la tempe. « Juste avant qu'un yétis me fonce dessus ! »

Malgré sa comparaison insultante, j'étais heureuse ! Heureuse même, de l'avoir entendu me dire ça !

Ma sœur se reprit en secouant la tête.

« Mais et toi ! Je t'ai attendu super longtemps ! J'ai cru qu'il t'étais arrivé quelque chose, ou pire ! Et après j'ai entendu des cris et des bruits bizarres. Ne m'en veux pas... je... j'ai eu tellement peur pour toi, que je ne voulais pas t'abandonner... je... je t'aime tu sais... »

Cette fois-ci, c'est elle qui me pris dans ses bras. Ses cheveux roux me caressèrent le visage. Ses mots m'avaient touché au plus profonds de mon être, que j'en avais les larmes au yeux.

« Moi aussi je t'aime, et quoi qu'il arrive, je serais toujours là, tu entends, tu as ma parole que jamais je ne t'abandonnerais ! »

En me lâchant elle me regarda de son doux air. Puis elle me considéra un instant. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais je la devançais avant, lui mentant encore malgré moi :

« Tout vas bien, je me suis trompé de chemin et à cause du gel je suis encore tombé dans la boue. »

Elle me couva d'un regard protecteur avant d'ajouter :

« Et ton téléphone ? »

Je secouais la tête.

« Demain, nous irons faire les courses, nous irons alors en acheter un autre. Il se fait tard, il est donc temps de rentrer. »

Elle acquiesça et se mit sur le chemin du retour. Je lançais alors un ultime regard dans la forêt. Là-bas, où deux adversaires puissants se faisait face et s'affrontaient. Je m'inquiétais pour Snowman, et c'était bien la première fois. Lui, qui était venu à mon secours, lui, qui s'était battu pour me sauver. En repensant à ce qu'il venait de se passer, je n'osais encore révéler à Anna ce que je venais de vivre. Si ce n'était pas mon imagination, un danger était bien là. Plus proche qu'il n'y paraissait... Mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort dans ma poitrine. Qui que c'était ou qui il était, ce Shadow Midnight reviendrait peut être. Un frisson de terreur me parcourut. Si c'était bien le cas, alors comment pourrait-on se défendre contre quelqu'un qui se révélait être une ombre ?


	4. Chapitre 3

CHAPITRE 3

Une douce lumière venait me caresser le visage. Chaude, apaisante. Je ne la voyais pas encore. Je me laissais encore le temps de profiter de ce moment calme et reposant. C'était la première fois, depuis des lunes, que j'avais bien dormi, sans aucun cauchemars. Je sentais le matelas confortable en dessous de moi et émis un sourire en m'étirant. Je m'obligeais enfin à ouvrir les paupières, doucement. Il semblait que la matinée avait l'air ensoleillé. La lumière des rayons du soleil étaient filtrés par la fenêtre. J'allais replonger la tête dans mon oreiller et refermer les yeux, quand d'un coup, un poids lourd se jeta sur mon dos. Je poussais alors un grognement douloureux quand mes blessures et mes coups de la veille se réveillèrent eux aussi, me renvoyant de mauvais souvenirs.

« Aïe ! » râlais-je, en luttant contre le poids qui venait de s'asseoir à califourchon sur mon pauvre derrière.

« Allé marmotte ! Tu dors depuis des heures ! Il est bientôt onze heure ! »

Quand ma sœur s'écarta, la joie toujours collée au visage, je pris toutes les précautions pour m'asseoir sans me faire mal. Je me frottais la nuque puis le visage en baillant.

« Pardon, la vieille, j'ai oublié que tu ne savais plus marcher sans te casser la figure. »

Je lui donna un coup de coude qui la fis se relever en sautillant.

« Ça va ! Ça va ! » marmonnais-je. « La vieille à simplement les muscles engourdis par sa merveilleuse nuit de sommeil ! »

Elle me dévisagea étirant son sourire.

« Alors tu n'en a pas eu ? »

Je secouais la tête en guise de réponse. Elle sautilla de plus belle, faisant résonner des bruits lourds.

« J'aurais bien aimé voir la tête des voisins en entendant un hippopotame sauter partout. » la taquinais-je en me levant pour lui emboîter le pas.

Elle fit une grimace, retroussant son nez.

« Quoi que, ils n'en auraient pas eu le temps, continuais-je par vengeance. Tu aurais fait effondrer le plancher et serais tombé sur eux... »

« On n'a pas de voisin ! » s'écria-t-elle.

Je me mis à éclater de rire quand elle fit une moue et me coursa dans toute la maison. Je la cherchais des yeux, accroupis dans un coin, sous le rebord du placard de la cuisine. Elle m'avait essoufflé. Au bout d'un moment, silence. Ses pas ne se firent plus entendre. Avait-elle abandonné ses recherches ? Pourtant cela ne lui ressemblé guère. Je me relevais lentement, évitant de cogner des objets par ci par là. J'observais les environs, le cœur palpitant. C'était amusant de jouer ainsi avec sa sœur. Nous voilà revenu en enfance ! J'entendis soudain un bruit sourd.

« Aïe ! »

« Anna ? »

Quand je la vis débouler dans la pièce clopin-clopant et s'appuyer contre la table à manger attrapant son pied dans la main, je la rejoignis, amusée.

« Toi, tu as encore offensé un meuble. »

Je pris mon coude dans la main et me recouvrit la bouche de l'autre, me forçant à ne pas rire.

« Il m'a heurté en plein pied ! »

Je lui lança un regard moqueur.

« Oui, ou plutôt -tu- l'as heurté. »

Elle renifla fort à ma réponse et me lorgna :

« En gros les meubles de chez nous, ils servent à nous rappeler qu'on à un petit orteil... »

Elle grogna exagérément de sorte à montrer sa colère. Je secouais la tête amusé quand elle se redressa reposant son pied par terre.

« Tu as dit qu'on ferait les courses aujourd'hui, mon chocolat ne peut attendre plus longtemps ! »

« Oui, oui ne t'inquiète pas on ira. »

« Ah ! La bonne blague ! C'est plutôt toi qui devrait t'inquiéter si j'ai toujours pas mon chocolat ! Ça va barder ! »

Elle me dévisagea espiègle. Exaspérée, je roulais les yeux au ciel.

« Prépare toi. Nous y allons après mangé. »

J'attendais à l'entrée de la porte, rajustant ma chemise en jean au dessous de ma veste pour ensuite tripoter mon slim noir, comme pour enlever une poussière. Je soufflais ensuite d'agacement, ma sœur finissait de se préparer depuis dix minutes déjà. De ma botte, je shootais dans la neige qui serpentait le long de la chaussée. Les nuages gris avait parsemaient le ciel et ne laissaient filtrer aucuns rayons du soleil. Après le temps radieux, le bleu saphir du ciel avait laissé place au ton poussiéreux qui le rendait maussade. Il ne neigeait pas encore, mais le risque était probable. Le froid, lui, était irrévocable. Mais il ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça. Snowman serait-il dans les parages ? Aucune importance. Mieux valait qu'il ne le soit pas...

« Anna ! » criais-je à bout de patience.

Je la vis alors arriver portant son manteau polaire, une écharpe. Elle ressemblait à une guimauve mais noir... Ses deux tresses volèrent quand le vent souffla dans sa direction.

« C'est bon, c'est bon ! Je t'ai dis que je serais prête dans une minute, alors arrête de me rappeler toutes les dix minutes ! »

Sa plaisanterie ne me fit pas rire. Cette fois-ci, je n'en avais pas envie. Je la regardais se diriger verq la route quand elle s'arrêta.

« Bon, tu viens ? »

Je secouais la tête et me mis à sa suite.

Après un long trajet, nous arrivions enfin à la supérette de Burgess. Dans les rues, nous avions observé que les personnes s'activaient à venir ici et là. La différence de température entre le dehors et l'intérieur était changeante ! Ma sœur frissonna même. Nous nous dirigions dans un rayon où les biscuits et les sucreries y étaient disposés.

« Bon ! » fis-je en remuant mon nez. « Qu'est-ce qui te ferait ultra méga plaisir ? »

Ma sœur me regarda espiègle, d'une voie entendu j'acquiesçais souriante, la suivant des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle attrape une tablette de chocolat. Disons... quelques une...

« Tu es sûr qu'on en a besoin d'autant ? »

« Au moins, on pourra en faire fondre une ou deux ! »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de gourmandise à la vue de marshmallow.

« Bien, tu vois ce que tu prends, je pars vers les rayons surgelés ! »

Je ne pensais pas qu'elle met écouté mais à son signe de main, je tournais les talons. Dans ce rayon le froid ne criait pas gare. On se croyait dehors. Et personne n'y circulait, ce qui ne me surprenait pas autant. Je commençais à zyeuter çà et là les produits présentés dans les congélateurs.

« Alors... légumes, viandes, poissons... mmmh... ah ! »

J'attrapais un boite de moussaka, la retournant pour y lire la notice. J'allais la reposer quand dans la vire j'aperçus un reflet. Non le mien mais celui d'une silhouette au corps masculin. Je me figeais sur place. Le peur me rongea intérieurement. Et si Shadow Midnight était revenu réclamer vengeance après s'être sûrement débarrassé de Snowman ? J'en eu la nausée. Je me retournai brusquement pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Personne. Je scrutais les extrémité du rayon, fiévreuse puis une dernière fois dans mon dos. Soulagée, je retournais à mon occupation quand je hurlai de surprise en me retrouvant nez à nez avec une tête non inconnue. Je reculais en agrippant le rebord du congélateur qui se trouvait à l'opposé. Snowman s'était agglutiné à la vitre que j'avais ouverte précédemment. Il planait. Le pire était qu'il était positionné à l'envers. Ses cheveux argentés ébouriffés tombaient, attirés par le sol. Je portai ma main au cœur, essayant de me calmer, premièrement, de peur, et deuxièmement pour ne pas aller étrangler le nouveau venu. Il me fixa, son air toujours aussi amusé.

« Tu m'as fichu la trouille imbécile ! » sifflais-je.

« Je suis content de savoir que, dans ces circonstances, tu vas bien toi aussi. » rétorqua-t-il.

« Tu t'attendais à ce que je saute à ton cou en te voyant ? »

Il haussa les sourcils, le sourire malicieux.

« A ta guise... »

Je fronçais les sourcils, m'avançant, portant l'index en l'air en signe de menace.

« Fais gaffe Snowman ! Si tu ose enco- »

« Elsa ! »

Ma sœur arriva en courant auprès de moi, inquiète.

« Tout va bien ? Je t'ai entendu crier ! »

Malgré l'agacement qui brûlait dans la prunelle de mes yeux à cause de l'autre phénomène, je pris mon air le plus sincèrement possible en souriant.

« C'est rien ! Je me suis fais mal ! »

Je pris mon poing et l'enlaça de mon autre main, le maintenant sur le haut de ma poitrine. Elle marmonna quelque chose que je ne pus entendre.

Entre temps Snowman écouta notre conversation, espiègle, en se redressant à l'endroit. Puis il s'appuya contre les congélateurs, son bâton contre lui. Il me fit même signe d'arrêter de sourire avec tant d'exagération. Je lui lançai un regard noir. Quand ma sœur détourna sa vue sur autre chose, je le regardai en le menaçant, faisant glisser horizontalement l'ongle de mon pouce le long de ma gorge. Il comprit à peine le message de sa mort imminente s'il osait marquer sa présence. Je serrais les dents.

« J'ai pris ça, pour te faire plaisir. » fit joyeusement Anna.

Je m'intéressai aussitôt sur le produit que ma sœur me montra : du caramel en plaquette.

Je lorgnai un moment Snowman quand il s'approcha de ma sœur et effleura ses lèvres fines à son oreille. J'eus une envie de meurtre. Il me cherchait, c'était sûr ! En ouvrant la bouche, il libéra du givre sur ses vêtements, au niveau de son épaule. Le manteau de ma sœur forma un instant des motifs de givre avant de craqueler puis fondre.

« Arf » grognais-je.

Je bouillais de rage de lui flanquer une bonne raclée. Il jouait avec mes nerfs !

« Tout vas bien ? » me demanda Anna.

J'acquiesçais difficilement ne cessant de quitter l'autre tête de mule qui me fit signe de venir avec lui dans un coin plus tranquille. Ma sœur se retourna pour voir le soit disant -vide- que je m'acharnais à fixer. Quand elle me fit face, ses yeux dans les miens, elle me fit comprendre qu'elle se demandait pourquoi je m'obstinais à regarder derrière elle.

« Écoute, répondis-je à sa question muette. Continu à faire les courses je vais aux -toilettes-. »

Je criai assez fort sur le dernier mot pour que le phénomène givrant l'entende.

« Mais... Elsa ! Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? »

Je me retournais vivement vers elle, déclinant son offre, et l'implorant d'un air assuré de me laisser seule. Je courus presque jusqu'au point de rendez-vous quand je fus hors de portée de son champ de vision. Un panneau au dessus d'une porte indiquait -toilettes des hommes- et -toilettes des dames-. Le choix ne fut pas compliqué. Je longeai un couloir et entrai dans une pièce assez spacieuse. Il n'y avait pas d'odeur nauséabonde mais plutôt un parfum de javel flottant dans l'air. Plusieurs cabines étaient entreposées en ligne droite. À leur opposé, un vasque s'étendait jusqu'au mur. Au dessus de ce dernier un long miroir l'accompagnait.

J'attendis. Nerveuse. Les bras croisés.

« Je suis là Blondinette. » fis la voix grave du jeune homme.

Comment m'avait-il surnommé ? Peu importe. La vision de la scène de ma sœur me fit oublier ce surnom. Je me jetai d'un coup sur lui. Comme il ne s'attendait pas à cet attaque, il vacilla, surpris, et s'écroula au sol. Il roula sur le côté aussi rapide que l'éclair pour se remettre debout. Je me relevai d'une traite et voulus lui lancer un coup dans le rein. Seulement, il l'esquiva à mon plus grand étonnement. Lâchant soudain son bâton, il réussit à m'agripper le bras glissant jusqu'au poignet. Je sentis ses doigts glacés entourer ma peau. Il me tira et me retourna dos contre lui, de sorte à bloquer mes moindres geste. J'étais bloquée et emprisonnée de ses membres gelés. Sa taille étant plus grande que la mienne, je compris que je n'avais plus aucune chance de le battre. Pas comme ça. Pour autant, je ne me détendis pas. Grognant.

« Calme toi ! » répondit-il simplement.

« Et comment ? Tu m'as bien cherché tout à l'heure ! »

« Et tu crois que c'est avec tes attaques que tu penses te venger ? »

Je le fis reculer pour laisser une distance entre la porte d'une cabine et moi. Si je poussais avec mon pied sur celle-ci, je pourrais donner assez d'élan pour que Snowman se cogne contre le mur se trouvant dans son dos. C'était astucieux. Seulement, est-ce que lui lâcherai ? Rien ne m'en coûté d'essayer. Je pris donc appuie sur la porte et fis comme je l'avais organisé dans ma tête. L'astuce fonctionna car j'entendis un râle. J'en profitais pour lui donner un coup de coude dans l'estomac, ce qui le fit se recroqueviller à demi et étouffer un autre râlement. Je m'élançai ensuite par terre pour attraper son bâton, dirigeant sa pointe sur lui en signe de menace.

« Tu veux parier ?! » le défiais-je, triomphante.

Il secoua la tête et me fixa, quand il explosa de rire. C'était la dernière chose que j'aurais pu penser possible après un affrontement de ce genre. J'ouvris la bouche, stupéfaite de sa réaction.

« Tu te défends plutôt bien ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Avant que je ne lui réponde, il s'avança reprenant son fidèle bâton. Au début je n'osais pas le lui rendre, mais son sourire espiègle me fit renoncer.

« Tu t'es servi de ta tête. » continua-t-il.

« C'est moi où pour la première fois de notre rencontre, tu me fais des louanges ? »

Il me jeta un bref regard amusé avant d'ajouter :

« Les deux ! »

Il sauta sur le rebord du vasque pour s'y accroupir.

« Où as tu appris à te battre comme ça ? » me demanda-t-il, le sourire collé aux lèvres.

Je haussais les épaules ne sachant pertinemment pas comment répondre à sa question.

« Instinctivement je dirais... »

« Et bien ton instinct est un super bon atout ! » -il se frotta la nuque avant de me regarder du coin de l'œil- « Je pense que je me souviendrai pendant encore quelque temps de ton assaut... »

J'esquissais un sourire satisfait. Je m'étais vengée. C'est ce qui comptait. Subitement une question ou plutôt, la question principale pouvait se poser désormais.

« Pourquoi es-tu là ? Tu me suis encore ?! » m'écriais-je, toute trace de sympathie disparue.

Il redescendit de son perchoir et se posta devant moi.

« Il valait mieux, tu crois qu'après t'être fait attaquer par Shadow Midnight, j'allais t'oublier ? »

Je plissai les yeux :

« Mouais, bien sûr, même sans lui tu serai revenu ! »

Sa joie malicieuse s'évanouit, il baissa les yeux comme réprimandé.

« Quoi ? »

« Et bien normalement je ne devais plus te revoir. On m'en avait interdit. » expliqua-t-il.

« Qui ça on ? »

Il m'ignora pendant quelques secondes avant de replonger son regard océan dans le mien :

« Sache que Shadow Mignight est un esprit très dangereux. Il est presque très étonnant qu'il t'es attaqué... il faut que je sache, lui as tu pris quelque chose ?

« Moi j'aurais dit plutôt donné... »

Le souvenir de la gifle se refoula dans ma tête. Rien que de revoir son expression meurtrie après celle-ci, me donna des frissons. Snowman me questionna muettement en fronçant les sourcils.

« A vrai dire, c'est juste que j'avais perdu mon téléphone, j'étais reparti le chercher, quand il m'a attaqué comme ça, sans aucune raison... Mais c'est peut être parce que je le vois, n'est-ce pas ? » fis-je.

« Même, reprit-il. Il n'avait pas à traîner dans ce côté-ci de la forêt. Il n'avait rien à faire là. »

Je lus sur son visage, un doute immense. Que savait-il ?

« Mais qui est-il ? »

Il hésita un moment avant de prendre une inspiration :

« C'est l'Esprit de Minuit. Il contrôle le réel et l'irréel. Il peut te rendre fou jusqu'à que tu le supplice de t'achever. C'est souvent ce qui arrive à ses victimes. C'est un sadique, l'un des pires. Tu as eu de la chance qu'il ne te fasse pas goûter à son pouvoir ! »

Qu'elle soulagement de savoir qu'un taré m'en voulait ! J'étais tellement rassurée que je fus pris par une peur immense. Quand Snowman l'aperçut, il fut embarrassé. Je relevai la tête en me pinçant les lèvres :

« Et qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ensuite ? » demandais-je, une pointe de tremblement dans le son de ma voix.

Il souffla prenant un air sérieux :

« Quand tu es partie, nous avons continué de nous battre, il m'a infligé de ses blessures ! On l'a repoussé avant qu'il ne prenne la fuite mais- »

« On ? »

Il acquiesça :

« Oui, Sab répandait sa magie sur Burgess quand il m'a vu, il est venu directement m'aider mais je pense qu'il reviendra. C'est un esprit extrêmement borné quand il veut quelque chose. »

Je regardais ailleurs voulant le remercier pour son secours, mais j'étais retenu par le soupçon de crainte à subir une nouvelle attaque. Surtout pour ma sœur.

« Ne t'en fait pas, nous le repousserons encore, mais je pense que tu as raison, c'est parce qu'il a remarqué que tu pouvais nous voir. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. D'ailleurs, il a dû t'oublier. »

La pièce se fondit alors dans un silence lourd et interminable.

« Tient au fait, je ne pense pas qu'il te soit d'un grand secours, mais j'ai cru entendre que tu le cherchais. »

Quand je relevai la tête, je vis qu'il me tendait mon téléphone ! La vitre était brisé. Je le pris le regardant intensément, le retournant dans tout les sens. Et dire que c'était sa faute s'il m'était arrivé tout ça ! Je levai les yeux dans ceux du jeune homme, reconnaissante pour ce qu'il avait accompli.

« Merci... » murmurais-je. « Snowman. »

Et voilà qu'un sourire sincèrement se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Au fait, tu peux m'appeler Jack Frost, moi, je suis l'Esprit de l'Hiver et de le Gardien de l'Amusement, fidèle à la version qu'avait donné ta sœur ! »

Jack Frost ! Voilà comment il s'appelait !

« Moi c'est Elsa, mais c'est pas parce que tu es venu à mon aide que tu peux te croire tout permit !

Je lui lançai un regard rageur :

« Ne t'avise plus jamais de toucher à ma sœur ! Je t'ai peux être égratigné mais je peux infliger bien pire ! »

Il inclina sa tête, espiègle. Je roulais les yeux au ciel, excédé. Soudain des petits couinements alarmés me firent me retourner. Mes yeux s'agrandirent de surprise quand je vis un minuscule corps voler vers nous. Il ressemblait à un colibris avec des bras et des pieds ! Aux couleurs vives et joyeuses. Je m'écarta d'un bon quand il stoppa devant moi, identique à la même expression stupéfaite sur mon visage. Il questionna silencieusement Jack Frost d'un regard, qui nous regarda l'un après l'autre.

« Quenotte ! » s'écria-t-il, semblant se ressaisir. « Euh... Voici la jeune fille dont je vous ai... parlé... »

Je me retourna vers lui, l'étonnement et la colère mis en évidence. La bestiole me dévisagea. Je faillis défaillir quand elle tourna autour de moi avant de planer à nouveau, elle fit signe à son ami qu'elle comprenait.

« Elsa voici Quenotte, une mini fée des dents, mon amie. »

Même avec les présentations, je ne cesser de l'observer les yeux grands ouverts. La petite fée s'excita de nouveau, allant rejoindre son ami. Il l'écouta attentivement. Pour ma part, on aurait dit que j'étais à l'ouest devant les cris incompréhensibles de la petite chose. Jack Frost sembla submergé par la haine à force d'écouter son récit.

« Tu en ai sûr ? » finit-il par dire.

Son amie en conclut par un hochement de tête certain.

« Va avertir les autres que je les rejoint tout de suite ! Je dois faire une dernière chose. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur moi que la mini fée suivit. Sans de difficulté, elle comprit de quoi en retournait la chose. Elle lui adressa ensuite un cri d'au revoir avant de prendre la fuite dans un passage qui s'était ouvert sous terre. La tête commençait à me tourner. Le sol s'était bien ouvert pour la laisser passer !

« Oh je deviens folle ! » marmonnais-je.

Snowman du l'entendre car il posa une de ses mains glacé sur mon épaule afin de me retourner pour le voir. Je me dégagea brusquement de sa main, lui même en fut surpris :

« Non, c'est juste un passage pour mener au terrier de la cloche de pâque. »

Je le regarda en reculant la tête :

« La quoi ?! » m'étranglais-je.

Il se dirigea vers le trou dans le sol. Avant de s'y engager et de disparaître à son tour, il se retourna en me lançant un ultime regard :

« C'est urgent je dois y aller, je suis désolé. Si on a une occasion de se revoir un jour, je t'expliquerai ! D'ici là, je te laisse définitivement tranquille. »

Il hocha la tête d'un air solennel puis s'engouffra dans la bouche béante qui se referma derrière lui. Je me retrouvais désormais seule. Seule avec mes songes. Seule avec mes souvenirs. Une pointe de nostalgie s'empara de moi quand il me fit ses soit disant -adieux-. Je secoua la tête. Le principal était que je ne le reverrai plus... Enfin un jour qui sait ?

J'avais retrouvé Anna qui m'avait posé dix milles questions sur la façon étrange de mon comportement lors de notre conversation au rayon des surgelés.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? » m'avait-elle demandé.

« Je suis juste fatiguée en ce moment. » lui avais-je répondu sans trop d'enthousiasme.

Actuellement, je lisais un bon bouquin, couchée ventre plat sur mon lit. J'avais décidé de repartir au centre commercial de Burgess pour pouvoir réparer la vitre brisée de mon téléphone. Mais la neige était rude et tombait à bloque, recouvrant toute les routes de son manteau blanc. Quelqu'un toqua soudain à ma porte.

« Entre ! »

Ma sœur rentra, jovial comme à son habitude.

« Bon on y va ? Le temps s'est calmé. »

Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma fenêtre de ma chambre. Elle avait raison, les flocons avaient moins de volume. Je ferma donc mon livre soupirant de m'arrêter là... J'enfilai ma veste, mes bottes... comme au quotidien.

Nous marchions sur le trottoir, mains dans les poches. Ma sœur jouait avec les flocons qu'elle voyait ici et là. Je rigolai quand elle en respira un par le nez, éternuant. Aussitôt je fus pris de panique lorsque une voiture dépara de la chaussée fonçant droit sur nous. Affolées, nous la fixions avec horreur. Mon réflexe fut de pousser Anna sur le côté. Elle glissa sur le givre et atterrit dans une couche de neiges épaisse. Quand à moi, j'esquivai de justesse le véhicule qui s'engouffra dans le mur d'un magasin. Je retombais sur les fesses en déambulant sur la route. Une autre voiture arrivant en face s'arrêta elle aussi. La personne à l'intérieur se précipita sur moi. C'était une femme âgée d'un quarantaine d'année environ. Rousse, cheveux attachés en forme de chignon.

« Tout va bien mademoiselle ? »

Mise à part le choque que je venais de recevoir je fis signe que oui de la tête. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement et m'aida à me relever. Quand je fis un pas, je faillis m'écrouler. La personne qui m'avait aidé me retenu de justesse.

« Non vous avez l'air blessé ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

En effet, ma jambe droite me faisait un mal de chien ! Mon genoux plutôt. Mais la douleur s'atténuait au fur et à mesure que je marchais.

« Anna ! » criais-je.

Justement, celle-ci arrivait en courant vers moi, inquiète. À mon plus grand soulagement, elle n'avait rien. Plusieurs personne se réunirent autour de nous et se mirent à parler. D'autres chuchotèrent et nous demandèrent si nous allions bien. Je remerciais avec gratitude la femme rousse qui m'étais venu au secours, tandis qu'elle partait voir d'autres personnes témoins de l'accident. Le chauffeur était indemne et s'excusa plusieurs fois. C'était une femme, une mère qui avait perdue le contrôle à cause du givre. Elle nous proposa même de nous déposer au centre commerciale de la ville. Nous acceptions reconnaissantes. Nos adieux se firent dans un spacieux parking où elle nous salua avant de reprendre sa route.

« Tu es sûr que n'es pas blessée ? » me redemanda ma sœur.

La neige recommençait à tomber de plus en plus drue et le vent glacial qui ne ne me dérangeait pas, faisait faire claquer des dents ma sœur. Il fallait nous abriter.

« Mais oui ! »

Je l'entraînai de force à l'intérieur du grand bâtiment qui nous faisais face. Anna poussa un soupir de soulagement en sentant la chaleur qui s'émanait du centre commerciale. C'était un endroit gigantesque constituait d'un rez de chaussée et d'un seul étage, sur lesquelles étaient alignés d'innombrables magasins. En face de nous se dressait une sorte de mini rond-point abritant de la verdure accompagné d'un arbuste. Derrière lui, un escalator menant directement au premier étage d'où l'on pouvait apercevoir d'autre boutique. En effet, ce dernier était en fait comme découpé rectangulairement en son milieu, laissant apparaître le plafonds recouvert de vitre assemblées les une aux autres, où l'on apercevait les gros nuages gris qui se disputaient dans le ciel. Ensuite, sur ses côtés, on avait laissé une large distance sur les bord, de sorte à pouvoir laisser les personnes circuler librement de magasins en magasins.

« C'est jolie ici. » Fit ma sœur, levant les yeux au plafond.

J'acquiesçais partageant son jugement. Le centre commerciale était blindé de personne qui allaient ici et là...

« Bon... » Soufflais-je tout en cherchant de vue le magasin de téléphonie. Je m'arrêtais en me dirigeant directement vers un passant plutôt âgé.

« Euh... bonjour excusez-moi, demandais-je.

Le vieil homme leva la tête surpris.

« Oui ? Bonjour, puis-je vous aider demoiselle ? »

« Je rechercherai un magasin, pour réparer des vitres de téléphone... un magasin de téléphone tout court. Seriez-vous où il pourriez y en avoir ? »

Il me montra le chemin menant au deuxième étage, tout de suite sur la gauche. Je le remerciai avant de m'éclipser entraînant ma sœur qui faisait du lèche vitrine. Le premier étage, lui, avait au fond, deux grands carrés de verdures séparés l'un de l'autre. L'un avait un palmier, l'autre un arbre. Sans doute un endroit où se poser lors des achats puisque leurs rebords étaient fait pour s'asseoir.

« Là ! » fis-je en montrant du doigt le magasin. À travers la vitre l'on pouvait voir un homme se tenant derrière un comptoir. Lorsque nous pénétrions à l'intérieur, le vendeur finissait déjà avec une personne qui se dirigea vers nous, nous saluant d'un signe de tête. Sur les murs des deux côtés, des appareils électrique était cloué contre celui et en bas de chacun d'eux, on pouvait lire une notice.

« Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Bonjour, commençais-je. Je voudrais savoir s'il est possible de faire quelque chose pour lui... »

Je lui expliquai l'incident, comme quoi j'étais tombe, évitant bien entendu la « rencontre inattendue ». Au final, il prit mon appareil pour le faire réviser, le remplaçant par un autre le temps de celle-ci. En sortant, la nuit commençait à tomber. On le remarquait par les lanternes qui s'allumait dans tout le centre et bien entendu par les vitres faisant le plafond. Comme le temps était dédaigneux, l'assombrissement entraînait une nuit imminente. Il ne devait pas être loin de dix-huit heure, l'heure exact de la fermeture. Les personnes qui restaient encore étaient chargées de paquets... Bizarre de porter de si grosses boites. Ce que nous ne comprenions pas ma sœur et moi, c'était ses espèces de guirlandes touffus de toutes couleurs vives qui étaient accrochés puis suspendus çà et là. Des sapins vêtues de boules fragiles et de ces même ornements festifs... Ce devait être parce que dans quelques semaines c'était la nouvelle année. Depuis je n'y prêtais plus attention. Anna attira mon regard en se plaçant devant moi.

« Je vais au toilettes, tu n'as qu'à m'attendre à l'arrêt de bus et en profiter pour voir les horreurs. »

« Horaires. » corrigeais-je, amusée.

« Oui ! Pardon... »

Je me demandai si je ne devais pas l'accompagner, mais étant donné que c'était une grande fille...

« Entendu. » dis-je.

Elle hésita un moment, se retournant vers moi et la direction opposée. Je la regardai d'un air entendu : elle se demandait sans doute pourquoi je ne bataillais pas sur le fait de l'accompagner.

« Tu... » commença-t-elle.

« File ! » la coupais-je.

Elle ne demanda pas son reste et partit calmement. Quand à moi, je descendis au rez de chaussée en me dirigeant vers la sortie. Dehors la température était glaciale, et la neige tombait à petite dose. Le givre s'était emparé des voitures qui brillaient sous l'éclat des lanternes. En marchant tranquillement j'entendis un cris. Je ne pus voir ce qu'il se passait car je fus renversé de plein fouet. La douleur de mon genoux s'éveilla en un instant en touchant le sol glacé mais se calma après. Je jetai des regards inquiets tout autour de moi. C'est la que je découvris celui qui m'avait foncé dessus. Un jeune enfant, devant ses cheveux bruns, son visage doux et ses petits yeux ronds couleurs noisettes, il était devenus facile de le reconnaître :

« Jamie ! » s'écria une femme chargée de boite accompagnée d'une fillette blonde qui semblait encore plus petite que l'interpellé. La femme en question devait être sa mère. Cette dernière avait une petite queue de cheval et portait des à d'où Jamie tenait sa couleur de cheveux et ses yeux, il ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère. La petite blonde devait, quant à elle, être sa sœur. Je fus coupé dans ma réflexion quand la femme m'aida à me relever tout en s'adressant à son fils, de sorte comme pour le réprimander.

« Voyons je t'ai déjà dit de ne jamais courir comme ça et surtout là où le givre y est ! Imagine qu'une voiture aurait reculé ! Tu serais passez en dessous et après ? »

« Désolé... » marmonna l'accusé en baissant les yeux.

« Tu n'as rien à dire ? » continua sa mère me jetant un coup d'œil. Quand je le remarquai, je sus qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire ses excuses que sa mère avait déjà déboulée, furieuse. C'était compréhensible, elle voulait simplement protéger son propre enfant.

« Ce n'est rien, je vais bien. » me hâtais-je de dire.

« Excuse moi quand même... » répondit-il.

Il s'avérait qu'il ne me reconnaissait pas. _Tant mieux_ , me dis-je. Il me dévisagea et ouvrit les yeux. Pas de bol j'avais parlé trop vite.

« Ah ! Mais tu es la fille qui voit Jack Frost ! Tu te souviens, au parc ? Tu disais que tu ne le voyais pas, mensonge je sais quand quelqu'un le voit ! C'est juste parce que tu- »

« Jamie voyons ! » le coupa sa mère qui afficha une mine exaspérée. « Je t'ai déjà dit cent fois d'arrêter de nous parler de lui ! Ça devient une obsession... »

« Mais c'est vrai maman ! Même qu'il fait partie des gardiens ! »

Il commença à réciter une liste de noms qui ressemblaient à du charabia, parlant de lapin, de fée des dents... et je ne me souvenais plus du reste. En tout cas, il avait une grande imagination. Mis à par le fait de Snowman... Jack Frost. Néanmoins je le laissais parler sans rien ajouter au sujet de celui-ci. Sa mère roulait des yeux, tentant de remonter son chargement de boite qui devait peser lourd.

« Je peux vous aider à porter vos boites... » proposais-je.

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement, reconnaissante.

« Merci beaucoup, ces cadeaux pour le réveillon pèsent une tonne ! »

Elle m'en passa une partie puis nous nous dirigeâmes au milieu de la chaussé, entre les voitures garés des deux côtés.

« Hop hop hop, lapin ! » -la fillette tourna autour de nous en imitant l'avions.- « Où sont les cocos ?! » -puis elle sauta- « Cachés cachés cachés ! »

Cette joie de vivre me redonna de l'énergie ! Je m'esclaffai à entendre son rire sincère et innocent résonner à travers le parking presque vide.

« En effet tu es habite près de chez nous ? Je te vois souvent te promener seule ou en compagnie d'une autre personne. Moi je suis Alexandra Bennett. Voici les turbulences se nommant Jamie et Sophie même si je me doute que tu connaisse déjà le grand garçon. »

Je me tournai vers la mère des deux intéressés et j'acquiesçai d'un sourire.

« Tout à fait, enchantée, moi je m'appelle Elsa et l'autre personne c'est ma jeune sœur, Anna. Nous vivons chez notre famille d'accueil, Lucy et Henry, vous connaissez ? »

Après un moment de réflexion elle secoua la tête.

« Non, pourtant nous vivons dans le même quartier si je ne me trompe. Vous vous êtes récemment installé ? »

Cette question tourbillonna dans mon esprit, je n'en savais rien... pourtant c'était une question évidente ! J'évitai de lui révéler mes souvenirs amnésiques, au lieu de quoi, j'hasardai :

« Oui, ce doit être pour ça. Ils font des voyages d'affaires en ce moment et ils ne sont pas là. »

Elle parut étonnée.

« A cette période de fête ? Pourtant c'est bientôt Noël... Pourront-ils le passer avec vous au moins ? »

Qu'avait-elle prononcé ?

« Noël ? » répétais-je.

Elle regarda ses deux enfants qui continuaient de jouer avant de se retourner vers moi, plongeant son regard surpris dans le mien :

« Tu ne s'est pas ce que c'est ?

Un silence mortel s'empara de moi. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était... J'en fronçais les sourcils, réfléchissant. Mal à l'aise je secouai ma tête, fébrile.

« Et bien, c'est une fête de fin d'année qu'on passe en famille où il y a normalement le Père Noël, -on l'appelle comme ça-, qui vient la nuit et distribue des cadeaux... Bien sûr ce ne sont que des légendes pour garder la magie des enfants tant qu'il sont jeune. »

Je baissai les yeux, ne connaissant pas cette fête qui semblait évidente à tout le monde. Mme Bennett, m'observa, embarrassé :

« Ne t'en fais pas, il y a des personnes qui l'ignorent. Au fait, tu as une vilaine blessure au visage, tout va bien ? »

Je portai mes doigts sur la cicatrice qui commençait à disparaître.

« Oui, ne vous en faite pas, elle guérit. »

« Tant mieux. »

Après quelque pas, elle sortit des clés :

« Nous sommes arrivés. »

Elle s'arrêta devant une voiture et prit mon chargement, le rangeant dans son coffre.

« Tu veux qu'on te raccompagne ? Il fait nuit désormais et c'est un peu loin... »

« Oh oui ! » ajouta Jamie partageant avec ardeur la proposition de sa mère.

« Ça aurait était avec plaisir mais je dois encore attendre ma sœur qui est restait à l'intérieur. Je dois partir voir les arrêts de bus. »

« Tu sais où ils sont ? » s'empressa de me demander Mme Bennett.

J'acquiesçais, souriante. Jamie fit une petite moue avant de me regarder les yeux pétillants :

« Tu viendras nous voir ? »

Je m'accroupis vers lui et le saisis à l'épaule délicatement.

« Bien sûr, nous pourrons faire une bataille de boule de neige si tu veux ? »

Il récupéra son énergie avant de me saluer montant dans la voiture avec sa sœur sous la demande de sa mère. Je me redressai le saluant à mon tour.

« Il a l'air de bien t'aimer. » me fit remarquer sa mère.

« C'est un bon garçon. Il a de l'énergie et il est encore jeune... »

Le brouillard de mon enfance ressurgit d'une traite sans me laisser le temps de penser. Quelque fois, je me sentais si seule, même en présence de ma sœur, que je me trouvais différente des autres... Mme Bennett m'adressa un sourire chaleureux avant de frissonner malgré son grand manteau :

« Quand tu aura l'occasion, passe avec ta sœur à la maison, on se fera un bon chocolat chaud ! Nous habitons à deux pattés de maison de chez vous. Merci encore pour ton aide ! »

Je la vis rentrer dans sa voiture, me faisant un signe de la main, avant qu'elle entame la marche arrière de son véhicule. S'enfonçant dans la pénombre, je regardai les phares arrières disparaître.

Cela faisait un bon quart d'heure que j'attendais, mise à part plus les dix minutes que j'avais passé en présence de Mme Bennett. L'arrêt de bus me gardait du vent et des flocons. À pars moi, il n'y avait personne. Le bus n'allait pas tarder à apparaître, et aucune trace de ma sœur. J'observais les voitures défiler sur la route, prudente. C'était ma seule distraction... ennuyeuse quelle qu'il en soit. J'hésitais à retourner au centre pour aller à la recherche de ma sœur mais je me disais qu'elle pouvait arriver à tout moment. C'était tout de même bizarre... Bon allé, cinq voir dix minutes pour trouver les toilettes, après quelques minutes de plus pour l'attente qu'une cabine se libère, et le reste pour trouver l'arrêt de bus... s'était-elle perdue en chemin ? Je l'avais appelé déjà deux fois et je tombais toujours sur son répondeur. Je vis soudain apparaître les phares du bus qui m'éblouirent. J'appelai une dernière fois ma sœur. La sonnerie incessante puis répondeur. Le véhicule s'arrêta, m'ouvrant la porte. Je ne pouvais pas partir sans Anna, de plus, la laisser en abondons me fit frissonner. Étant plus grande qu'elle, elle se trouvait sous ma responsabilité. Le chauffeur racla sa gorge en signe d'attente. Quand il comprit que je ne monterai pas, il referma la porte et partit. Je poussais alors un grognement. C'était décidé je repartais chercher ma sœur.

Je me dirigeais vers l'entrée principale. Je sentis déjà, à cause des lumières éteintes à l'intérieur, que le centre était fermé à présent. En vérification je poussais les portes : en effet, elles étaient fermées. Je me collai à la vitre, observant l'intérieur : la buée que je lâchai sur cette dernière m'empêcha de voir. Même en retenant ma respiration, le noir brouillait ma vision. Super ! Je fis alors le tour du bâtiment. Du côté des toilettes. Après quelques minutes de recherches, je fus récompenser en apercevant deux fenêtres. Celle du premier étage était fermée. Celle du rez de chaussée semblait entre-ouverte. Un escalier de secours en silicone montait au deux, à environ un peu moins de deux mètre du sol. Je soufflais d'agacement en sachant éperdument ce que j'allais faire.

« Pourvus qu'elle n'y soit pas sinon je la tue. » grommelais-je.

D'un bond, j'attrapai la barre de l'escalier. Soudain le givre qui avait recouvert cette dernière me fit lâcher. Par réflexe, je me retenais avec l'autre main, agrippant fermement, de telles que mes jointures en blanchirent. Dans un ultime effort qui me coupa le souffle, j'arrivai enfin à me hisser sur l'escalier glacé. Je pris une grande respiration, étant donné que mon genoux restait encore fragile. Je me redressai regardant en bas. J'y étais arrivée. Seul cela compté. Mais à présent je devais poursuivre mon chemin en grimpant sur quelques marches, veillant à ne pas glisser. J'avais raison, la fenêtre était bien ouverte, à mon plus grand soulagement, elle s'écarta quand je la poussai doucement. La chaleur de l'intérieur montra le changement de température entre le dehors et le dedans. Le silence y régnait. Les cabines d'un côté, le miroir au dessus du vasque de l'autre. Je regardais de tout les côtés, méfiante de la rencontre avec un gardien ou autres. Comment aurais-je pu expliquer mon infraction de toute façon ? Je secouais la tête. Les reproches viendraient plus tard. Je m'engageai sur le carrelage délicatement. Il fallait encore monter. Je me dirigeai vers la porte qui m'entraîna sur un couloir ayant un seule issue : gauche puis un second sur la le longeai. La salle principale, autrement dit le rez de chaussée, était déserte. Je n'osai pas crié son nom, même si je sentais que je me trouvais seule. J'entrepris de monter l'escalator, immobile. Mes pas résonnaient dans tout les recoins. Je n'étais pas complètement dans le noir, la lune s'était enfin dégagée des gros nuages gris et filtrait ses rayons par le plafond vitreux, même si des endroits restaient plongés dans l'ombre. Ensuite de faibles lanternes incrustaient dans le plafond, à chaque entrée d'un magasin sur deux, éclairées faiblement les lieux, entraînant l'endroit dans une atmosphère par vraiment rassurante. En cherchant des yeux j'aperçus sur ma droite puis tout au fond à gauche, les initiales du mot W.C. : je me dirigeai vers celui-ci, le même couloir qu'aux toilettes du rez de chaussée. Il me suffisait donc de suivre le chemin. La salle était disposée de la même façon que celle d'en dessous. On se croyait au même endroit.

« Anna ! » chuchotais-je.

Je pris mon téléphone en cherchant le contact de ma sœur. Rien. Je levai les yeux au ciel et m'apprêtai à partir quand un vibreur résonna dans la pièce. Je stoppai tout mouvement, coupant même ma respiration. Mon sang cogna à mes tempes. Le son provenait de dessous le vasque. Comme si je me trouvais dans une scène d'horreur, je me baissai le plus lentement possible. Ce que je découvris me fis souffler. Le téléphone de ma sœur était là. Je le pris, le retournant dans tout les sens, réfléchissant à la situation. Jamais, elle n'aurait abandonné son téléphone ici ! Qui plus est, sous le vasque... à moins qu'il y soit tombé. L'angoisse me tourna l'estomac.

« Calme toi Elsa ! »

Je me rendis compte que je tremblais. Je soufflais, peut être était-elle repartie chez nous. Oui, certainement. Je me dirigeais vers la sortie. Les questions se bousculaient dans ma tête. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle n'était pas apaisante. Comme quoi que si elle ne m'attendait pas chez nous, que ferais-je ? À présent, un silence inquiétant pesait sur tout le centre commerciale. Je me figeais, les veilleuses s'étaient éteinte. Seule la lumière bleue de la lune éclairée les lieux. Je frissonnai en traînant des pieds. Je me faisais des idées maintenant ! Sans doute est-ce l'heure à laquelle elle devait s'éteindre...

Je m'arrêtai. Là-bas, une silhouette se découpait entre les deux grands carrés de verdure et les boutiques. Non, je voulais me rassurer, se devait être l'ombre du palmier léchant le mur. Pourtant, il me sembla qu'elle bougea tout en s'avançant. Je plissai mes yeux en les réduisant à deux fentes. Horreur ! Le sang dans mes veines ne fit qu'un tour. J'ouvrais la bouche de terreur. C'était la silhouette de Shadow Midnight !

« Non ! » m'écriais-je.

À une grande distance de la mienne, son visage fut découvert par la lumière blafarde de la lune. Son sourire découvrait des dents bien blanche...

« J'avais prévenu que je reviendrai. » lança-t-il d'une voix étrangement calme. « Personne ne m'échappe et surtout pas un humain. »

« M... mais c-comment ! » bégayais-je, perdue.

Il s'avançait toujours, lentement soit-il, se tenant avec fierté. Son regard jetait une indifférence quelconque.

« Croyez tu franchement que j'abandonnerai si facilement ? D'ailleurs, il est rare que je lâche une prise. »

Un déclic me prit à la gorge. Le téléphone, la disparition de ma sœur...

« Où est ma sœur ! » jetai-je, furieuse.

Son rire lugubre résonna dans la pièce.

« T'as sœur ? Ne pense pas la revoir de si tôt. »

La peur déforma mon visage. Que s'était-il passé ?

« Que vous voulez vous dire ? Qu'est-ce que vous lui avait fait ! »

« Alors ça, ça ne dépendra que de toi. Si tu fais tout ce qu'on te dis. Tout se passeras bien. »

« Qui ça on ? »

Il ne répondit pas, ne cessant de me fixer d'un air satisfait. C'était un sadique avait dit Jack Frost, il ne fallait pas lui montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse ou de peur. C'était bien parti...

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ! » m'écriais-je.

J'attendis sa réponse qui sembla durer une éternité. Il se passa la langue sur ses lèvres avant de souffler :

« Toi »

Le souvenir de mon cauchemars ressurgit d'un seul coup. Terrifiée à cet vision d'horreur où je courais jusqu'à me faire emprisonner sous la glace, je reculai. J'allais même me retourner pour m'enfuir quand je me cognai sur quelque chose. En me retournant, je me retrouvais nez à nez sur le haut du torse nu de quelqu'un. Je reculai d'un pas pour le dévisageai avec horreur. C'était un autre jeune homme, aux cheveux noir, lisse et gras. Une mèche recouvrait une partie de son visage, couvrant un œil. L'autre était comme fendu en deux par une cicatrice. Ses lèvres fines étaient cousues mais que de chaque côté. Sa peau presque grise pâle à la lumière me donna des frissons, comme si un cadavre se tenait devant moi. Il portait une veste de cuir noir, manches retroussées, fermeture ouverte, sinon il était torse nu, dévoilant des abdominaux bien définis. Sur ceux-ci, un tatouages prenait la forme d'un navet. Il en avait d'autre, comme sur le haut de son cou, l'on pouvait y lire BOO, le premier o, en forme de citrouille, le second, celui de la lune. Son pantalon noir collait à ses fines jambes et descendait jusqu'à ses pied nus. J'ouvrais la bouche, comme si le monde venait de se changer en cauchemars... De ses yeux qui me regardaient hautain et sans grand intérêt, il plongea son regard à glacer le sang dans les miens, aucun sourire, aucun brin de malice. J'avais l'impression que mon sang bouillonnait dans mes veines. Puis je secouais la tête, me tournant avec frustration vers Shadow, en le surprenant de s'être approché jusqu'à quelque mètre de moi. Je sursautai quand je compris qu'ils m'encerclaient, n'ayant aucun échappatoire pour fuir... Reprenant mes idées au clairs je lui lançais avec une pointe d'enrouement dans le son de ma voix :

« Alors comme ça je suis trop forte pour toi ? Il fallait donc que tu ramène un de tes ami ?

« Simples précautions, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » répondit-il sèchement.

Dans ses yeux je sus qu'il parlait du combat qu'il avait affronté contre Jack Frost, ce qui, apparemment ne lui avait pas valut sa victoire et affamé sa soif de vengeance. Je le suivais des yeux alors qu'il se rapprochait toujours, le cœur battant la chamade. Pourtant, je ne bronchai pas quand il me lança un regard noir, au contraire, je le soutenais.

« Bien qu'il ne te sois pas venu en ta faveur, beaucoup de personne le connaisse à sa... » -Il dut suspendre sa phrase quand son allié le défia froidement du regard en grognant d'une voix grave qui résonna dans le lieu désert. À son air craignant qui disparut aussitôt qu'il fut apparu, je sus que contrarier l'individu qui se trouvait dans mon dos devait être dangereux. Shadow Midnight se repris en se redressant de toute sa hauteur.- « Il est l'un des plus grands qui soit apparu de ce monde de légende, il terrorise tout ceux qui osent croiser son chemin. Maître de l'horreur, et sadique autant que moi qui plus est, l'Esprit d'Halloween ne prends aucune pitié à faire naître la terreur chez ses victimes, je te présente Jack O'lentern. »

Je fus prise d'un étrange frisson en jetant un coup d'œil à ce dernier qui n'avait cessé de me fixer, dotait d'un air inexpressif et sans fierté, comme si la mort l'avait déjà atterré.

« N'aie pas peur, le cauchemar viendra après- »

« J'ai pas peur. Et je suis loin d'être intimidé par vous ! » rétorquais-je le plus calmement possible. Même s'il avait raison, je ne me laissai pas démonter face à ses personnages d'horreur. Il bougeai bizarrement avec son corps, comme s'il avait été désarticulé, craquant tout ses membres dans des bruits glauques. Il étendit son sourire afin de pousser un soupir presque moqueur, il releva la tête, l'expression non-trompeuse. Il approcha son visage à quelque centimètres du mien en soufflant :

« Mensonge, même si tu essaye d'en montrer le contraire, la peur règne dans tes prunelles, ton regard te trahi on dirait. »

« Et vous c'est votre don pour être un psychopathe qui vous donne l'air si crétin ? Je ne me laisserai jamais faire si c'est ce que vous croyez ! J'ai beaucoup plus de bon sens pour vous échapper que vous vous n'en ayez pour me retenir ! »

Il pouffa avant de continuer :

« C'est ce qu'on verra. D'ailleurs, j'ai été très impressionné dont la façon où tu t'es libérée de mon ombre. »

« Je me suis servi de ma tête ce que visiblement vous, vous n'en avez pas ! Et je ne parle même pas de ce qui devrait y avoir à l'intérieur. »

Il poussa un grognement et renifla l'air méprisant.

« Ne crois pas que tes paroles te sauverons, tu as peut être du caractère mais il te mènerons à ta perte !Si je n'avais pas été forcé de te garder en vie, tu serais déjà morte. En ayant souffrit certes. Et je pense même que tu m'aurais supplié de t'achever avant. » -Il s'arrêta un moment, m'agrippant l'épaule- « Et ne pense surtout pas que Jack Frost viendra à ton secours, on y a veillé. Personne ne viendra. »

Je ne cherchai même plus à montrer mes ressentis, ses mots m'avait figé. J'aurais, prié pour disparaître sous terre. Voilà qu'il était revenu. Jack Frost avait eu tord. Mais raison sur une chose : oui, Shadow Midnight n'abandonnait jamais. J'étais prise au piège maintenant, trop captiver à me morfondre sur mon sort. L'un planté derrière moi, l'autre fermant le chemin de devant. Je les regardait l'un après l'autre, cherchant désespérément une issue lorsque j'ouvris de grands yeux en voyant Shadow se pencher sur moi l'air satisfait.

« Alors réel ou pas réel, très chère ? »

Il s'apprêtait à lever sa main sur moi, quand tout à coup, il fut renversé d'une telle violence qu'il s'écrasa presque sur le mur d'à côté avant de faire volte face vers Jack Frost, qui était en position de défense. Même le prénommé Jack O'lantern parut étonné et se tendit brusquement.

« Réel ! » poussa celui-ci, essoufflé.

« Im- impossible ! » marmonna Shadow comme pour lui même avant de hausser le ton. « C'est pas vrai ! tu n'arrêteras donc jamais de te mêler des affaires des autres ? »

Jack Frost le défia du regard avant de répliquer d'un ton sec :

« Agresser une innocente ça fait parti de nos affaires ! Je ne suis pas aussi incrédule que tu l'imagine. Tes faux indices pour te trouver ton trahi et puis étais-tu vraiment aussi sûr que nous la laisserions sans surveillance et sans défense ? »

Shadow Midnight se mit à rire.

« Et tu croit que c'est tout seul que tu arriveras à nous battre ? »

« Qui a dit qu'il était tout seul ? » rétorqua une voix grave.

Une forme poilu apparut subitement de nulle part, en venant se poster aux côtés de Jack Frost, après une cabriole gracieuse. La lumière bleutée de la lune qui filtrait par endroit ne permettait de voir que sa silhouette. Par ma plus grande frustration, il s'agissait d'une bestiole, aux grandes oreilles, au corps majestueux, ayant d'immenses pattes... Un lapin qui se mettait en position de combat, armé de boomerangs ! Plus rien n'avait de sens ! Qui étaient-ils, tous autant qu'ils soient ?

« La cloche de Pâque serait-elle sortie de son trou ? » railla Shadow, sarcastique.

« La cloche de Pâque ? » se défendit son interlocuteur. « Non mais tu t'es vu ? »

« Et depuis quand tu traîne avec la face de glace ? Depuis qu'il as fait -mumuse- avec toi, la peluche ? » renchérit le squelette.

Les deux impliqués s'entre-regardèrent avant que le lapin prenne la parole, après avoir remué une de ses oreilles, l'air plus détendu :

« Oh c'est vrai que c'est un garnement irritant, agaçant, insupportable, énervant, provoquant et j'en passe ! Mais sans ça il ne serait pas Jack Frost faut avouer ! »

Jack Frost parut presque indigné par les « insultes » défilant à son égard.

« Moi qui croyais que les carottes rendaient aimable, tu ne dois pas en manger beaucoup ou alors tu fais régime ? »

Shadow Mignight poussa un râlement exaspéré :

« Toujours autant désolant et ennuyant l'un envers l'autre, et surtout l'un -comme- l'autre. Et vous parlez d'une équipe ? Vos chamailleries font de vous des incapables. Et vous vous placez digne de Légendes ? Il ne faudrait pas s'étonner si l'un d'entre vous s'est retrouvé isolé, seul pendant près de trois cent ans. »

Jack Frost tressaillit sous cette remarque, mais ne se laissa pas démonté pour autant.

« Nous sommes des Gardiens, persifla-t-il. Toi tu n'es rien et tu crois que tu arriveras à te battre face à nous tout seul ?! »

Shadow lança un regard dans ma direction, sachant pertinemment qu'il regardait Jack O'lantern qui bandait ses muscles face à la situation. Je compris en un trait que Jack Frost et son compagnon n'avaient pas pu remarquer sa présence car il était tapissé dans le noir. Avant que je ne pu les alerter, le rire moqueur du squelette résonna :

« Qui a dit que moi aussi, j'étais seul ? »

Les deux -légendes- se regardèrent sur un bref instant avant d'écarquiller les yeux de stupeurs en me lançant enfin un regard... Enfin surtout sur celui qui se trouvait derrière moi, veillant sur chacun de mes mouvements.

« C'est pas croyable ! Vous deux ? Ensemble ? Et le monde tient encore ? » ironisa la bestiole poilue de sa voix grave.

« La stratégie tient du côté de ceux qui sont forts pas celui de ceux qui sont faibles et certainement pas d'un animal qui se croit être un homme. Retourne donc à tes œufs la peluche ! »

La première attaque fut lancée par le lapin qui balança précisément ses armes -boomerangs- sur chacun de leur adversaire. Je vis avec horreur l'une d'elles qui se dirigeait vers ma direction !

« Baisse toi ! » me cria Jack avant de foncer sur Shadow Midnight qui avait évité l'arme volante du lapin.

Avant même d'entamer ce geste, Jack O'lantern m'avait saisi d'un coup par ma veste, me soulevant avec facilité du sol et me jetant contre le mur. Le choc me coupa la respiration et me fit tourner violemment la tête quand j'heurtai la face rigide. Je retombais lourdement sur le sol, laissant s'échapper un cri de douleur. Je serrais les dents pendant qu'une grimace déformait mon visage. Je portai mes mains autour de mon genoux, cherchant à diminuer le lancement qui se répandait également dans mon dos. En relevant la tête pour prendre part à ce qui se déroulait, je vis les quatre individus se battre presque au corps à corps. Certains s'aidaient de... leur pouvoirs ! Jack Frost trouva appui sur le lapin qui l'élança dans les airs de sorte à ce qu'il fasse jaillir une bande de glace séparant des gentils, dirait-on, des méchants. Cette dernière passa à côté de moi, m'envoyant des éclats de glace comme tranchantes. Tous prirent leur souffle avant de recommencer dans leur violence à se déchiqueter les uns et les autres. Jack O'lantern fit apparaître d'un geste souple, écartant ses mains, des flemmes qui dansaient avec méfiance. Celui-ci se battait contre le lapin qui tressaillit pendant un instant. Quand l'Esprit d'Halloween lança son attaque, la cloche de Pâque eu du mal à l'esquiver, roulant sur le côté, sautant de droite à gauche. Puis il envoya à son tour des espèces d'œufs qui explosèrent à chaque fois qu'ils heurtaient quelque chose. Quant à Shadow Midnight et Snowman, il roulèrent ensemble par terre, se griffant et poussant des cris féroces. L'ombre de l'Esprit de Minuit se détacha et alla s'empêtrer dans celle de son adversaire. Jack Frost du se résigner à lâcher prise lorsque l'ombre du squelette le plaqua au sol. Il étouffa alors un râle et attrapa de justesse son bâton qu'il venait de lâcher quand Shadow voulut lui assener un coup fatale. Dans ses yeux brûlait une envie de meurtre, attisé par la colère et le mépris.

Je ne pouvais plus bouger. Terrorisée, figée, à ce qui se déroulait devant mes yeux. Je ne prêtai même plus attention aux douleurs qui s'élançaient un peu partout dans mon corps. Qu'avais-je fait pour mériter tant de violence ? Pourquoi fallait-il que se soit moi qui tombe dans ce genre d'ennuis ? Et puis le plus important où était ma sœur ? Allait-elle bien, que lui avait-on fait, et allais-je la revoir un jour ? Trop de question tourbillonnaient dans ma tête, j'ignorais même le bruit de la bataille qui faisait rage. Je faillis défaillir. Je me mis à quatre patte comme pour vomir.

« Elsa ! » hurla difficilement Jack Frost bloqué sous le corps de Shadow Midnight qui tenter de l'étrangler, en vain.

Je vis alors son affolement quand Jack O'lantern s'avançait à moins d'un mètre de moi. Grâce à la lumière que dégageait la lune, on pouvait voir de grandes cicatrices sur son torse, et surtout son tatouage du navet, qui brillait d'un rouge-orangé avec animosité sur son abdomen. Rien qu'à son état, il avait dû livrer de grands efforts pour se débarrasser de son ennemis -du lapin-, gisant à l'extrémité de l'escalator. Celui-ci luttait pour se relever. À présent je compris la gravité. On était en train de perdre ! Captivé dans la progression de l'Eprit d'Halloween, je perçus quand même des altercations de l'autre côté, sans vraiment y prendre attention.

« Va t'occuper de l'autre je m'occupe de lui ! »

« Ne le lâche pas surtout ! »

J'étais prête à être confrontée contre celui qui se dressait devant moi. Les bras pendant et les doigts écartés en des serres acérées. D'un seul coup, Jack O'lentern faillit être renversé par Jack Frost qui s'agrippa à ses épaules, se retrouvant la tête à l'envers -crâne contre crâne- tendit que son élan le fit retomber sur ses pieds, dos à moi, face à l'Esprit d'Halloween, qui en resta stupéfait. Pendant ce moment d'hésitation, Snowman en profita pour le projeter dans les airs d'un mouvement puissant jusqu'à la rambarde qui protégeait les personnes d'une chute de quelques mètres. L'Esprit de l'Hiver reprit son souffle, triomphant. Mais où était Shadow Midnight ?! En tournant la tête, le lapin avait relevé Jack au combat. Je ressentais une part de soulagement quant au fait qu'il s'était remis de ses blessures.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'as pris de venir ici dans un endroit aussi mal surveillé ?! » me jeta Snowman en me jetant un coup d'œil, toujours adopté de sa même position de défense.

« Ce n'est pas ma faute ! » m'indignais-je. « Ils ont enlevé ma sœur ! Et tu m'avais dit que ce sadique de Shadow m'aurait oublié ! »

Il soupira, en serrant les dents.

« Ce n'est pas pour autant que tu dois baisser ta garde et ta prudence à tout moment ! Tu as été stupide de venir ici seule. » me réprimanda-t-il.

Je pinçais alors mes lèvres me retenant de décocher un sourire narquois, en vain.

« Seule ? Mais tu es toujours là quand j'ai besoin d'aide hein ? »

Il fut presque embarrassé mais se reprit aussitôt en montrant son air amusé, avec son sourire en coin si familier.

« Tu n'es pas blessée ? »

Malgré les élancement qui s'était propagé dans ton mon corps, je fis signe que non. Par fierté ou pour montrer ma débilité ? Seul ce que j'avais en tête le savait.

« Bon écoute, reprit-il. Tu vas courir et repartir par où t'es passé ok ? Nous te rejoindrons. »

« Mais si vous ne... »

Il comprit alors la suite. S'ils ne s'en sortaient pas, que devrais-je faire ?

« N'aie pas peur, chuchota-t-il plein de douceur. Je ne t'abandonnerais pas. »

Jack O'lantern commença à remuer et craquer sa tête. C'est alors que Jack Frost me jeta un ultime regard avant de me crier :

« Maintenant ! »

Avec de grandes difficultés, je me redressai en secouant mes membres engourdis. Je fonçais droit dans le combat acharné du lapin et de Shadow Midnight. Heureusement, ils étaient trop occupés à s'arracher des touffes pour remarquer mon passage. J'évitai de justesse un œuf explosif qui éclata près de moi et me fit tousser. J'eus même du mal à descendre l'escalator, mes jambes brûlaient et mes forces s'épuisaient à petit feu. J'arrivais enfin au rez de chaussée, ne me préoccupants plus de quiconque. Soudain, quelque chose me tira la cheville et me fit trébucher. Je roulai par terre avant de me retourner. S'en était fini pour mon genoux ! Avec tout ses coups, la douleur resta. Le cœur bondissant dans ma poitrine. La chose en question qui m'avait faite tomber avait disparut ! Je levai les yeux pour apercevoir ce qui se passait. Silence. La silhouette de Jack O'lantern se redressa devant Snowman qui pointait son bâton sur lui. Dans une flamme étincelante, l'Esprit d'Halloween disparut. Il avait battu en retraite !

« Lâche ! » cria Shadow Midnight à son camarade qui avait prit la fuite, se démenant désormais avec les deux légendes qui s'occupaient de son cas.

Je filai à couvert. Je reconnus le couloir plongé dans l'ombre menant à la sortie ! Enfin, la fenêtre... Essoufflée, je me collais au mur. Profitant d'un instant pour me reposer et épier la scène. Tout était silencieux, comme si aucune bataille n'avait jamais eut lieue d'être. Mon cœur s'était calmé. Jack Frost et le lapin avait coincé Shadow Midnight, là où résignait le magasin où j'avais emmené mon téléphone à réparer. Un sentiment de soulagement s'empara de moi. Shadow avait perdu et avait été délaissé par son allié. Maintenant, chacun de nos pas pouvaient se faire entendre dans tout les recoins. C'est alors que j'entendis Shadow éclater de rire, là-bas, où il était encerclé contre le mur. Un rire sinistre...

« Vous êtes encore plus naïfs que je l'espérais. Croyez vous franchement que nous n'avions pas prévu un autre plan pour l'une de vos visite ? »

Les deux Légendes se regardèrent, curieuse et méfiante. Devant l'expression de l'Esprit de Minuit, je sus qu'il tramait quelque chose. Je longeai lentement le couloir sous les ordres de Jack Frost en réfléchissant aux paroles... Les deux êtres des ténèbres m'avaient attaqué, ensuite Shadow m'avait expliqué la présence de son camarade.

 _« Simples précautions, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »_ m'avait-il dit.

Quand les deux légendes étaient arrivées, il avait pourtant été surpris... Le combat s'est déroulé. Je suis tombée à cause de quelque chose que je n'ai pas vu... Jack O'lantern avait battu retraite sans prévenir... Et Shadow l'avait traité de lâche. Je me repassais la scène encore et encore dans ma tête. Je révélai brusquement la tête, comprenant le stratagème. C'était une ruse ! Ils jouaient la comédie ! Il voulait juste détourner les faits pour qu'on croit que Jack O'lantern soit parti et qu'il n'est plus rien avoir au combat. Shadow Midnight avait joué le rôle du délaissé et il s'était volontairement fait vaincu de sorte à distraire les autres pendant que... que... Je rebroussai chemin devant la porte des toilettes, le cœur cognant d'anxiété. Je courais et vis avec soulagement la lumière bleutée baignant dans le centre commercial. J'aperçus enfin les silhouettes de Jack Frost, le lapin et Shadow Midnight. J'allais hurlais l'avertissement du piège alors que j'étais encore à couvert. Soudain je sentis qu'on m'agrippa le bras, me projetant contre le mur. Mon genoux cria souffrance. D'une main, Jack O'lantern enlaça ses doigts crasseux sur l'un de mes poignée, de l'autre, il la plaça sur ma bouche pour étouffer mes moindres répliques. Je me débattais comme un beau diable avec mes membres libre. _Sert toi de ta tête et ne t'affole pas !_ Me répétais-je encore et encore. Je lui donnai un coup de pied dans l'estomac, près des parties génitales. Il étouffa un râlement et me lâcha sous le choc. Profitant de ce moment de faiblesse, je partais en courant vers Snowman. Trop tard, à peine avais-je pu faire un pas, que Jack O'lantern me serra contre lui, m'encerclant de son bras et étouffa une fois de plus mes protestations en plaquant sa main sur mes lèvres. Même si j'essayai de lui donner des coups, il les esquivait, il avait compris comment je fonctionnais. Faisant une tête de plus que moi, il arrivait sans problème à me soulever du sol. Je sentais ses abdominaux ainsi que son corps chaud m'envelopper, bouillant de colère à lutter pour me faire rester en place. Je compris que je n'avais plus aucune chance et qu'il valait mieux garder des forces à la moindre occasion de fuir. Sa main qui me collait au visage était grande et me cachait presque la moitié d'un œil. Il me soutenait en l'air par le bas du ventre coinçant mes mains. J'étouffais presque et mon état n'arrangeait rien.

« Tient toi tranquille. » grogna-t-il calmement d'une voix rauque, plus rauque que celle de Snowman même. Je me rendis compte que c'était seulement la première fois que je l'entendis parler.

Nous restâmes un moment dans cette position. Jack O'lantern contemplait la scène, sans doute au signal qu'il devait donner à son camarade.

« C'est parce que t'es mauvais joueur ? » entendis-je railler Jack Frost à Shadow Midnight.

L'être des ténèbres ricana de plus belle.

« Sache que je ne perd jamais, je joue. Même si mon rôle n'est pas de m'extasier devant un jeu d'échec. Vous n'êtes que des amateurs. »

« Explique nous si on est si stupide que ça. » menaça le lapin en croisant les bras pendant un moment avant de se remettre en position d'attaque.

Il lorgna ses deux adversaires, malicieux.

« Voyons donc, sur mon échiquier j'ai trois pions au départ, deux noirs et un blanc. Ensuite, deux autres blanc arrivent et contre-attaque contre les deux pions noir se trouvant déjà sur l'échiquier, pour ainsi protéger le troisième qui est blanc. Celui-ci se met en hors-jeu pour se mettre à couvert sous l'ordre des deux pions blanc. Il m'en reste donc quatre, deux noirs et deux blancs. Puis l'un des quatre, un noir, se met en hors-jeu lui aussi et volontairement. Il m'en reste encore trois, deux blancs et un noir. Le noir doit perdre la bataille contre les deux blancs. Question, où sont donc passé les deux pions, noir et blanc, qui se sont mis en hors-jeu ? »

L'impression de Jack Frost qui s'était décomposée un peu plus à la suite de l'énigme, afficha un air horrifié alors qu'il avait comprit. Son compagnon, lui, ne broncha pas face au regard défiant de Shadow.

« C'était un piège ! » s'écria Jack. « Elsa ! Bunny ! Surveille le, je dois retrouver Elsa ! »

Avant qu'il n'ait pu prendre son envol, Shadow reprit d'un air moqueur :

« Inutile, elle est déjà loin. »

Je protestai en essayant de l'appeler, en vain. Jack O'lantern grogna lorsqu'il reçu un coup de mon pied sur la jambe.

D'un geste brusque, Jack Frost vint planter son bâton au bout recourbé contre la gorge de Shadow qui ne fit rien et s'esclaffa.

« Où est-elle ! Dis à l'autre de la ramener tout de suite sinon je- »

Le lapin se mit à ses côtés, lui posant une de ses pattes sur l'épaule avant de lui murmurer quelque chose sans doute apaisant, car après Snowman se calma. Il recula entraîné par son ami poilu.

« Oh fait, j'ai un message d'un ami qui vous est sans doute très cher. Le temps est venu de transformer le grain d'or pur et innocent en un grain de ténèbres nocif et nuisible. La lumière deviendra obscurité. Le clair deviendra brouillard. Le blanc deviendra noir. Ainsi régnera l'ère d'une terrible vengeance. »

Les deux Légendes défaillirent et ses regardèrent, fiévreux. Aucuns d'eux ne pipa mot. Laissant l'être des ténèbres continuer.

« De L'Émerveillement naîtra l'Assombrissement. De l'Espoir naîtra le Désespoir. Des Souvenirs naîtra le Néant. Des Rêves naîtra les Cauchemars. De l'Amusement naîtra l'Ennui. Retenez bien ses mots car c'est ce qui vous attends. »

« Pitch ! » hurla Jack Frost dans une telle colère, que la glace recouvra le sol tout entier sous ses pieds nus.

Shadow Midnight éclata d'un rire monstrueux qui m'en donna la chair de poule. Se débattre ne servait à rien, j'étais face à l'angoisse pesante de ses mots. Et Jack O'lantern semblait enfin satisfait.

« Prenez garde Gardiens ! Car vous vous dirigez dans une voie bien dangereuse et instable. Nous vous conduirons tous à votre perte. »

De ses derniers mots, Jack O'lentern se retourna face au mur dans notre dos. Mes yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'un passage plongé dans le noir s'ouvrit. À mon plus grand désespoir, il m'entraîna à l'intérieur. Je luttais contre lui. Puis la peur fit coller ma tête sur son torse chaud et agréable. Le noir. Je n'y voyais plus rien même si mes pupilles s'adaptaient à l'endroit, je ne distinguais que le murmure des ténèbres. Après un instant à marcher en ces lieux, une faible lumière éclairait des murs couleur charbonnée. Rien d'autre. Et des parties restaient dans le noir complet. Nous nous arrêtâmes enfin. De là, je balançais mes pieds n'importe où de sorte à ce qu'il me relâche, rien à faire, malgré ses grognements.

« C'est bon, tu peux la lâcher. »

La voix de Shadow Midnight résonna sur les murs et se transforma en écho. Un instant après, sa silhouette apparut, se postant devant nous. Jack O'lantern s'assura de bien avoir l'autorisation avant d'ôter ses membres de mon corps. En retombant, je pris une grosse bouffée d'air avant de me retourner vers l'Esprit d'Halloween, folle de rage.

« Non mais ça va pas ! Vous n'êtes que des brutes qui se servent des émotions des autres pour les détruisent et- »

« Précisément. » me coupa Jack O'lantern de sa voix rauque.

Je me retournais brusquement vers lui, espérant enfin une réponse :

« Vous allez enfin me dire pourquoi vous m'avez enlevé dans ce trou perdu ? Pour une bonne fois pour toute, que me voulez vous ! »

« Tu le sera quand le moment viendra, » gronda Shadow, méprisant. « Il n'est pas encore là je présume ? » demanda-t-il ensuite à son allié.

Ce dernier lui fit signe que non.

« Bien. » continua le squelette. « Tu vas devoir patienter un petit moment le temps- »

« Je refuse catégoriquement ! Je ne me laisserai pas faire ! » protestais-je.

Ils se regardèrent avant d'opiner silencieusement.

« Et comment crois tu que tu feras pour partir ?Tu n'as pas de pouvoir. Tu ne ferais même pas deux cent mètres que nous t'aurions déjà rattrapé. Là-bas tu avais peut être une chance, mais ici tu n'en a aucune, tu es dans notre élément désormais. Par ailleurs, je me doutais que tu dirais ça. »

Je plongeai avec froideur mes yeux dans les siens, toute trace de peur évanouit, à la place, je lui lançai un regard de défit sans ciller.

« Vous pouvez toujours me garder auprès de vous coûte que coûte, mais je ne cesserai jamais de vous fuir, par tout les moyens. »

L'agressivité et l'assurance qui s'étaient mélangé au son de ma voix m'avait fait comme pousser des ailes. Shadow Mignight lorgna pendant deux secondes son compagnon avant de me regarder, sans la moindre plaisanterie. J'avais dû bien l'énerver car je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi sérieux. Il se pencha alors sur moi, malgré mon mouvement de recul, je ne le quittai pas des yeux.

« Dans ce cas prouve le, je ne demande qu'à voir. » susurra-t-il le plus calmement possible.

Il se redressa et repartit dans l'ombre. Je tournai la tête, fermant mes paupières. Pendant un instant je pensai au doux visage de ma sœur, celui de Jack Frost, de Jamie, de Mme Bennett... oh... c'était si dur, qu'il larme discrète coula le long de ma joue. J'étais à bout de force. Et Henry et Lucy ? Je secouai la tête quand Shadow fit sa réapparition, les poings serrés. Il approcha son visage à quelque mètre du mien :

« Ne fais pas la compliquée. Tu sais, tout vient à point à qui ne sait attendre. »

Je ne compris pas. Mais je fuyais son regard. Il n'avait pas vu la larme dégouliner. Il l'aurait traduit forcément pour un signe de faiblesse. Sans que je m'en aperçois, il ouvrit une de ses mains, à la hauteur de mon visage. Celle-ci contenait la même poussière noire que j'avais découverte à l'intérieur du tronc mort, -disparut par la suite-, dans la combe. Au moment où je tournai la tête pour découvrir sa main tendue, il souffla sur la poussière que je me reçu en plein visage. Elle me piqua les yeux et me fit tousser.

« C-c'est quoi encore... c-ce truc ? » bégayais-je, me frottant les yeux et raclant ma gorge.

« Ne t'en fais pas, simple moyen de précaution. »

Je fronçai les sourcils, agacée.

« Vous en avez encore combien des moyens de précautions ? » raillais-je.

Il ne me répondit pas.

« Et pourquoi avoir attaquer par des mots Jack Frost et le lapin ? » continuais-je.

« Tous ce qui ne sont pas nos alliés, sont nos ennemis. » répondit glacialement Jack O'lantern.

Je me retournai vers lui.

« Et il y a pire, eux sont les Gardiens de l'Émerveillement, de l'Espoir, des Souvenirs, des Rêves et le dernier qui a récemment rejoint leur petit groupe. » enchaîna le squelette. « Pourquoi t'inquiète tu tant pour eux ? »

« Snow- Jack Frost va venir. » me repris-je.

Il poussa un rire étouffé avant de me toiser durement.

« Oh je n'en doute pas, et nous l'attendons avec impatience ! »

Que manigançaient-ils encore ? Il fallait tenter quelque chose au risque de recevoir encore des coups.

« On s'occupera aussi du gamin. James ou Jamie. »

Un coup de rage fut fureur en moi comme une montée d'adrénaline. S'attaquer à une jeune fille, c'était mal, s'attaquer à un enfant c'était pire ! Sans réfléchir, je m'élançai sur lui dans un tel élan qu'il se prit le sol avec violence. Il en resta sonné. Stupéfait par cette attaque surprise, Jack O'lantern se hâta d'intervenir. Je m'étais relevée. L'Esprit d'Halloween était agile comme moi. La meilleure chose à faire fut de courir. N'importe dans quel endroit. N'importe ! Pourvue que je ne restai pas une minute de plus en compagnie des deux êtres des ténèbres ! Une course poursuite s'enchaîna. J'en eu le haut le cœur quand je déboulai dans une immense grotte aux parois parsemées de pics ardents, dont le plafond était parcourut d'escalier à l'envers... Cette architecture me fit tourner la tête. Sentant que les deux autres approchaient malgré le silence pesant, je descendis suivit par de grands efforts. La roche dure et tranchante égratignait mes mains. Après l'escalade, je dus sauter de plus d'un mètre. J'atterrissais enfin sur mes pieds. La douleur de mon genoux était partie ! Je ressentais néanmoins, une fatigue étrange, qui se mêlait à mon essoufflement. Cependant, je n'arrêtai pas ma course folle qui m'entraîna à monter une pente. Au bout de celle-ci, je sentais vraiment que tout s'écroulait. Ma tête me brûlait et mon énergie se dissipait. En serrant les dents, je fis un effort pour me redresser, regardant autour de moi. Des milliers de petites cages étaient suspendues un peu partout au plafond. Et ont aurait dit que la faible lueur provenait du soleil. D'ailleurs, je n'avais aucune idée d'où elle pouvait sortir. Quand je penchai la tête sur mon côté droit, je sursautai : un étrange globe représentait les continents qui comportaient des millions et de millions de petite lumière joyeuse... seule chose rassurante ici. J'allais continuer quand un peu plus loin, j'aperçus un homme vêtu d'une cape noire, ses cheveux relevés en arrière, noir également, discutant avec une autre personne. Ma vue commençai à se troubler que je trébuchai. Le bruit que je venais de faire n'échappa pas aux deux individus qui cessèrent leur discutions. Ils me regardèrent, stupéfaits de voir une jeune fille débouler comme ça. L'un deux avait des yeux dorés, brillant, mais je ne pouvais plus distinguer qui avait quoi. J'allais repartir quand subitement, quelqu'un m'attrapa par derrière, ramena mes mains devant et les bloqua. Je poussais des grognement à peine perceptible. Que m'arrivait-il ?!

Même le son de leur voix ne furent qu'un lointain murmure. Cependant, je reconnus la chaleur du torse de Jack O'lantern m'encerclait.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Fit une voix que je ne connaissais pas.

« Elle nous a pris de court... »

L'autre lui répondit quelque chose que je ne compris pas. Je voyais leurs silhouettes, devant moi. Arrivant encore à tenir debout mais retenu par l'Esprit d'Halloween, je rassemblai mes forces et dans un ultime effort, je poussai la première personne qui se trouva dans mon champs de vision. J'entendis un hurlement de fureur.

« Retient là- » grogna quelqu'un.

« Inutile... » répondit l'autre.

Jack O'lantern me soutint pour éviter que je ne m'écroule. Puis il me prit délicatement dans ses bras, je laissais alors ma tête retomber sur le bras de celui-ci. Plongeant dans un profond sommeil...

 _Coucou ! Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il faut en penser^^ mais moi je suis plutôt contente ! J'ai écris plus que les autres, mais j'avais de l'inspiration... Voilà la suite arrivera bientôt ! Et oui, mes doigts me démange, car je suis pleins d'idée :p j'ai aussi créé les portrait des personnages présents dans l'histoire._

 _N'hésitez pas à poster de rewiews ça me fera énormément plaisir !_

 _Bye !_


End file.
